


Innocence Stripped

by DarkIndulgence



Series: A Bleach Fanfiction [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkIndulgence/pseuds/DarkIndulgence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first book in a series about my version of Tite Kubo's Bleach, using several altered versions of his characters and work, with my own twist and some of my own added characters. This book and the entire series will be sexually explicit and not intended for anyone not of legal age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reality Fading

**_It was a hot August night, Diana was sitting on the couch in the living room, when she was startled by a loud thundering and then severely strong rain. Not a minute or two later the power flickered and went out. "Great, just great, of all the nights to stay home while everyone was out" Diana exclaimed. She would have liked a bit more people and places around, but the quiet was also nice. She had just graduated this year and was happy to have the time to pursue her passion of writing and to improve her artwork without any distractions. She lived in a two-story house built in the early 1900's and when it storms like this it always seemed so creepy to her, it didn't help that they lived in a very small rural area._ **

**_She decided to go get the candles and a flashlight, she might as well read a book while she waited. She had just returned to the couch, lit the candles and grabbed her book, when the sky crackled and sizzled with massive lightning and thunder, there was a loud crash upstairs and she heard breaking glass. Diana picked the flashlight up, and ran up the stairs to see what had happened. Upon reaching the top, she turned right, went down the hallway and used the flashlight to shine it on her sisters room, it was to her left and she felt an unusually cold breeze coming from it, for just a second she could have sworn she saw something moving in there, but that was impossible, no one else was home. When she ventured in to examine the room she was surprised to see that the storm had actually taken out the two front windows and part of the wall, it was incredible. As she was trying to see the full extent of the damage she heard another noise just outside, she inched her way closer to the gaping hole in the room and this time she was sure she saw something moving very quickly around the side of the house, She couldn't make out what it was, but it was way too big to be a coyote, cougar or even a deer, which were common in the area._ **

**_Diana quickly turned off her flashlight and drew back into the shadows of the room hoping that whatever it was, wouldn't be interested in her. She just had to catch her breath, calm down and try to figure out what to do, for a couple of hours when her Mom and two sisters would be back home. She would need to get out of this room and to a better, safer undamaged area. She didn't want to walk back across the room to the doorway in case what ever was out there was still watching, so she decided she would slowly crawl until she was clear of the room, to keep in the shadows as much as possible. Then she could go to her room at the end of the hallway, block the door and hopefully she would be safe until her family returned._ **

**_As she inched her way towards the hallway she felt something just wasn't right but couldn't quite figure it out. Just a few more feet and she would be free to run to the safety of the next room, which was still intact. She moved her right hand forward and when she deposited it on the floor again it went right through, causing her to go tumbling forward into what seemed like nothingness, her heart felt like it was frozen and she couldn't breath for just a moment, all she could think was, what the hell was happening. She seemed to be falling through nothingness, the room was gone all there was, was darkness that sent shivers running up and down her spine. One minute Diana was in her house and the next darkness and then sand, lots of sand, what was going on, where could she have possibly gone._ **

**_Diana's head was spinning and she knew she would have to shake it off and figure out exactly what had just happened. Had she fell and bumped her head, no this didn't feel like a dream and she was pretty sure she hadn't, there was no sand at her house so she wasn't there, as she stood up she saw a moon shinning dimly through the sand, but in front of her there was nothing but sand as far as she could see, it was windy and the sand was blowing around so that wasn't very far. She started to turn around so she could see in all directions and as soon as she turned she noticed that she was in front of some kind of very large building, she walked a few steps until she was at the wall. Diana walked along the wall just a bit and finally found a door, she knocked but there was no answer. The wind was picking up and she felt cold so she figured she would try the door, it opened and she entered the building._ **

**_On the other side of the door there was a long all white hallway stretching both ways. Diana decided she would try to find someone and get help since she had no idea where she was or how she got there. She turned to her right and started going down the hallway occasionally saying hello, hoping to get some help. she turned a corner a little way down and stopped dead in her tracks, she was frozen in utter confusion and fear at first, but managed to regain her composure and quickly jumped back around the corner. She hoped he hadn't seen or heard her for that matter, her head was reeling with surprise and fear. She thought for a moment, "am I dreaming, no I already decided I wasn't and if that's the case how could he be real? And if I was dreaming, this would have to be a nightmare, he's not real and I despise him with a passion. But how, he's from an anime show I watch on TV, not real, no he couldn't possibly be real." She couldn't help herself, she pinched her arm as hard as she could and yet she was still there so then she again very carefully peeked around the corner just to make sure she wasn't seeing things and there he was as big as life and very real._ **

**_Diana kept thinking to herself " If this is real why do I have such bad luck, I'm in this crazy place which if it is real, has got to be Las Noches, and I can't even come across someone I do like. Hell they may hurt or kill me but at least I wouldn't meet my end to some cocky, self absorbed, narcissistic, pompous ass, like Szayel!" Well if he hadn't seen her, which by this time would be a pretty good guess since she was still not being grabbed and tortured, well if he was anything like his fictional character. She needed to get out of sight and fast. She ran back down the hallway the way she had come, turned down another hallway, and came to a door so she ducked inside. It took a minute to catch her breath, the room was of course white again, but hopefully it would afford some protection until she could figure out if there was some way to get back home._ **

**_After catching her breath, she was quite scared and couldn't think of any way to get out of this. Maybe if she could find some place to hide and get a bit of rest then she could figure a way out of this mess. There was nowhere in this room, it was pretty much empty. So she listened at the door when she was sure she couldn't hear anything, she quietly opened the door and slipped out to explore for a more suitable place to hide. She finally came to a room that had a very large bed, two dressers and what seemed to be a closet. She went to the closet, it was quite roomy and rather deep for a closet so she moved to the back corner and curled up. Diana's mind was all over the place, If he's real and he seemed really real, how is this place even possible, and since it is are they all real, are they like the anime she liked to watch, the manga she loved to read or are they different, there was just way to much to craziness to process at once and she was getting very tired, and really needed a bit of rest._ **

**_She awoke rather abruptly as she was slung over someones shoulder. It took a minute for Diana to gather her bearings, but when she did, she tried to focus on who or what had grabbed her. Whoever it was he was large and strong, if her revelations from her last encounter were accurate after seeing that asshole Szayel, then she should be able to figure out who had her now. That would also have to rely on the fact that she was right about where she was and that a series that was suppose to be made up was also right. Right now she was being carried at quite a fast pace, bouncing and smacking into the back of her assailant very quickly. Diana noticed a hole in the back of her would be napper, as she managed to turn her head a bit she saw and recognized who had her, as she did she exclaimed a bit excitedly, "Wow it's....., it's really you!" He stopped abruptly flung her in front of him and hung her in the air shouting "How does someone as yourself have any idea who I am, never mind I'm sure he must have some plans for you!" with that said he flung her back over his shoulder and continued to take her down the corridor. Diana's mind was reeling with all the information that she had and was desperately trying to get a grip on the situation. She was flung over Grimmjow's shoulder._ **


	2. Innocence Lost

They stopped in front of a large double door which he opened and and put Diana down in front of a large table. Diana looked up and she actually recognized several of the people in front of her, this was so unreal and yet she knew quite well it was happening and it was happening to Her. Grimmjow was the first to speak "Look what I found hiding in my closet", next Szayel "Excellent a new experiment!" Starrk just yawned and then Aizen stated "That's enough, Gimmjow take our guest to my quarters and keep her detained!" With that Grimmjow grabbed Diana yet again and went off down the hallway with her to Aizen's room where he placed her in a chair, and told her "Be quiet and sit!" Diana sat there quietly, as she was told. Her mind started to wander "Wow he's even sexier than I thought he would be and then some" she had always liked Grimmjow in the anime and as real flesh and bones he was hotter than hot."

Back in the previous room most knew Aizen must have some plan for the girl, Szayel was the only one who didn't get it and was protesting in pure vain. Aizen stood up and announced that when he and Gin were done with the girl others were welcome to time with her if they wished. "Gin will make the arrangements." with that he ended the meeting and told Gin to accompany him to their quarters.

As they entered the room Diana sat at the chair and Grimmjow was standing over her solemnly. Aizen dismissed him, "Grimmjow I will call for you after we are through with her and you and Ulquiorra are welcome to her." with that Grimmjow left the room closing the door behind him. "So what are your plans for this sweet little one? As if I didn't already know" Gin winked with a smirk. "This one's body is of interest as it is so young, supple and untouched, we must taste and touch every bit of her. Know this Gin you may touch her but if you take her purity before I get to her, you will answer to me! Now I must take my leave for a bit, I will return shortly." Aizen stated and with that he exited the room.

Diana was a bit worried, after what she had just heard. And now she was alone in the room with Gin of all people, although she did take solace in the fact that it was not Szayel! "Maybe I'm getting too upset, maybe they are not like those fictional characters, they are real flesh and blood, wow this is so strange." Diana thought to herself. She also wondered how Aizen had known she was a virgin and was scared as she knew that would not be the case very soon after what she had just heard. Then she let her mind wander for a moment at least it gave her a break from watching Gin stand there and stare at her with that creepy smile. "If I have to lose my virginity for one why couldn't it at least be to someone I really like, such as Ulquiorra or Grimmjow or even Yllfortd, but Aizen, he was good looking but if he's anything like the show he's an Ass. And what other things would possibly happen to me when he's finished. But then again maybe they are not totally like the show, The show is just a show and this is very very real." She shivered and tried to think of the fact that maybe it would be nicer when she got to be with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, at least hopefully it would be, with that she opened her eyes to again see Gin standing over her. "What are you thinking little one?" he asked. Diana just took a deep breath and replied "nothing I would want you to know", " Oh come now no reason to be so snippy, your experience here could be very enjoyable or not, your choice!" with that he came closer and grabbed her arms, stood her up, embraced her, gently brushed her hair from her face and planted a kiss on her ruby lips. "see it can be quite sweet, if you will allow it, otherwise I'm afraid it could get a bit rough."

He walked across the room and opened a drawer in a dresser where he pulled out a white gown and told her to change. Diana was a bit reluctant at first but had little choice so she slowly undressed and then put the gown on. It was a beautiful gown, it was white sheer silky gathered at the waist, the neckline plunged to the waistline and it had slits up both sides to the hips, she had never worn something so soft before. Gin instructed her to lay on the bed and he proceeded to join her. He ran his hand down her cheek, her neck and then across her supple breasts pausing briefly to slowly circle each nipple, down her stomach to her inner thighs pausing just a second and then back up. " So soft and young, and I can tell you enjoyed that as your body answered for you, quivering under my touch." He then moved over her and kissed her. He slid his tongue down to her breast and circled her nipple several times before sucking very gently on it and then proceeding to the other in the same manner. Diana's face was so very hot, she was sweating and feeling quite wet. Although she didn't want to she couldn't help but lightly let out several moans. He grabbed her hand and planted it on his cock, "See what you have done, too bad I can't let you take care of it the way I would like you to right now but I'm sure you can rub, can't you" So Diana grabbed his hard cock squeezing as she went up and down. This really wasn't that bad it actually felt really, really good but she was trying to hide that fact from him. Gin then slid his hand down to Diana's wet pussy, Diana protested "No don't" but he continued, rubbing gently against her wet clit. "You know you like it, I know you like it just listen to your moaning and your body is quivering. Just wait till later when you get to experience everything."

"For now this has been interesting, But through that door over there you will find a bathroom in which you can take a shower, I will grab you another gown and join you momentarily." Diana thought "join me, I don't need help taking a shower, unfortunately I have seen enough movies to know that he is probably not joining me to help." She then stated "Gin I do not need your help to take a shower, I'm quite capable of washing myself!" "Oh honey that was not a request, it was an order and I will be there to join you in a minute!" Gin entered the bathroom, naked he was tall and slender but you could also see his muscles as he strode towards her like a dang peacock strutting his stuff, but she did have to admit that his silver hair and bright blue eyes were quite alluring. The shower was running and he helped her take her gown off and she stepped in the warm water letting it run over her head as she relaxed for just a moment, as that was all time she had alone before he joined her. Gin grabbed the soap and started soaping up her body starting at her neck and working his way down slowly and methodically. Diana felt almost like a child being bathed except for the fact she wasn't and no matter how hard she tried to resist it her body was getting hotter and quivering under his powerful hands. He grabbed her and pushed his body against hers, she could feel his hard wet cock against her and it made her even hotter, she tried to push him away a bit but he just tightened his grip upon her "now, now, there's no place for you to go, just relax and give in , you know you want it." At that moment the door opened and Aizen presented Gin with the question "She knows she wants what?" "Oh Aizen I see you have returned, I was just getting her ready for you." "Yes Gin, I'm sure you were!" Aizen stated with a half smirk on his face.

"Don't worry Gin, I haven't forgotten about your needs either, in fact I'll take care of them right now." Aizen stripped and stepped into the shower with the two. "Diana, You may rinse off, and dry yourself up now, after you are presentable go wait in the bed." Diana wondered how Aizen knew her name, but that seemed to be the least of her problems right now. Maybe she could escape while they were in the shower. "Oh and Diana don't get any ideas about leaving you wont make it out the door" With that Diana decided to get dressed brush her hair out and retire to the bed since she didn't have any other choice.

Diana hadn't realized how very tired she was, she nodded off quite quickly after laying on the bed. Meanwhile Aizen was just getting started with Gin. "You didn't actually think I would forget you Gin, did you? Of course I'll take care of you" "But Aizen, are you sure we're doing the right thing with the girl." Gin replied " Do you really want to discuss that now you know it's necessary! Stop talking or I'll have to make you." "But" and with that Aizen pushed Gin to his knees and shoved his cock in his mouth, which Gin cheerfully received. Aizen then grabbed the hair on the back of Gin's head and shoved his head back and forth, "now that's more like it." He forced Gin's head faster harder thrusting his hard throbbing cock, faster and faster, until he exploded in Gin's mouth and a bit on his face, looking down at that blushing face and Gin licking the last drops from his cheeks, was quite enjoyable. Aizen then pulled Gin back up and kissed him over and over as he grabbed Gin's hard wet cock with one hand and reached around and ran his finger around his ass. Gin moaned loudly as Aizen slipped a finger up and kept rubbing. "Quit teasing me and give me that big hard cock already you know I hate having to beg for it" "Say Please" "Fine alright please, please give it to me!" "that's better!" Aizen turned Gin around and bent him over, the water pounding against his back now, Aizen grabbed Gin's hips and slowly shoved his cock into Gin's tight waiting and eager ass. Gin screamed in delight, then moaned as Aizen slowly pushed it all the way in and nearly back out before thrusting it in again, all the time gaining momentum, harder now, faster, Gin grasping the wall to steady himself, harder still, faster, harder, faster, Gin's breathing was getting shallow and faster, moaning still more, almost in unison with Aizen. Gin started moaning even louder "ah yes, so close, I'm nearly there, (moaning) (then a long drawn out sigh of pleasure)."See I told you I hadn't forgotten you! now here it comes, receive it properly!" (quick moaning) (sighs of pleasure)

"Now it's time we finished up here and get onto that sweet young thing out there." So the two of them cleaned up and went out to find Diana sleeping on the bed. "Time to wake up my pretty, you have a lot to learn, and I expect you to be an obedient little pupil." Diana still a bit groggy wasn't sure how to take that statement but she figured it might not be all that good, but then on the other hand, maybe not that bad. She'd seen it, but never personally experienced it before. Aizen reached out to push the hair from her face, which she tried to recoil from, unsuccessfully. "Now, now this is going to happen whether you want it to or not, It can be enjoyable, or not your choice on that but you can count on the fact that it will be! I will warn you right now that I will get what I want and if you try anything, you will be punished and it will happen anyway!" Gin had seated himself beside the bed in a chair, like a spectator. Aizen started kissing Diana, then worked his way down to her supple breasts kissing and biting all the way to her nipples, he took his hand and slid it between her legs, she tried to keep them tightly closed, but he pushed them apart and slid his fingers to her clit which he fingered for a few minutes before sliding several up her warm wet pussy, which made Diana's body uncontrollably twitch. "So very tight, this is going to be very enjoyable, indeed!" Aizen exclaimed. Diana's body was betraying her at every turn, she was so hot and she could feel herself blushing and getting quite wet. He slid his fingers even deeper and Diana let out a very loud moan, "Stop please stop" "While your lips might be saying stop, your body is definitely saying yes, not that it would matter, you're mine for the time being and I will do as I please!" Aizen continued biting, licking and sucking on her breasts for a bit, then he started down her mid-section all the while nipping at her skin, until he reached her wet pussy, he pressed his tongue across her clit and then lightly nipped at it, Diana tried to jerk away to no avail as he grabbed her hips and continued licking, sucking and nipping at her wet pussy, sliding his tongue up her and even sliding it back around her tight little ass and then back again. Diana almost couldn't control herself, although she would have preferred being with someone that she wanted to be with she could not deny that this felt so fucking good! Her inhibitions were very quickly fading whether she wanted them to or not. Still she kept trying to get him to stop, not that it was doing any good. "Please I can't take anymore" she pleaded. "You can take all I want to give you, and you'll like it!" As she looked down at Aizen she couldn't help but feel even more excited as she watched him lick and suck her pussy, and the expression on his face. She felt like she was going to explode she was getting so very hot, hotter than she could ever remember getting, she was throbbing everywhere, was she even going to make it through this, then she completely lost all train of thought and let out some incomprehensible noises as her body jerked violently, it felt so strange and wonderful all at the same time. Then her body quivered a bit more and went limp, but Aizen wouldn't stop and it was just too much to handle, that felt so very good but now it was starting up again and this time it was nearly unbearable. She relaxed a bit as he took a break to state, "Now that you've had the best first, you'll never forget!"

Diana was hoping that this was the end of this but of course it wasn't. "Now that you are nice and wet, your ready." He then pushed up the front of her gown exposing her body completely and grabbed her legs pushing them forward above her head , holding them in place with one hand and grabbing his big hard cock with the other he rubbed it's head against her clit slowly, which make her quiver and shake, then he slowly started pushing it into her wet pussy, which by this time was dripping. As he slowly pushed more and more, Diana let out a scream that must have been heard throughout the complex, "That hurts, st-stop, it hurts" "Don't worry that tight little thing will only hurt this time and it will start feeling really good soon enough! Now you are going to take in each and every inch!" Aizen was now pushing her thighs, so that her ankles were above her head, pushing until he was fully inside that very tight pussy, it felt really nice and tight, screams again brought him out of his trance. "Please, you're hurting me, stop, pp-please" of course her pleas fell upon deaf ears. Aizen slowly started thrusting in and out of her, so tight, so wonderful, now a bit harder and a bit faster, every time making sure to go as deep as possible. Diana's pain was subsiding and a bit of pleasure was starting to overcome her. Now faster harder, she still felt a bit of pain but the pleasure was so much more overwhelming. It was coming even harder and faster now and her body was quivering and shaking again, and then she felt so wet yet again and a bit limp for a sec, except He wasn't stopping and she couldn't stand the feeling it was creating, she was so hot, it felt so good, but yet again too good, he just had to stop, she couldn't stand it, she was shaking and quivering so bad now she thought she was going to just collapse, but the feeling just kept getting worse, or better, hell she didn't know anymore, it just kept coming faster and harder and faster. Aizen was panting heavily and kept the quick pace up constantly, was there no end to this, could she really handle it. And then to her amazement she happened to notice that Gin was still there in that chair, smile from ear to ear and jacking off! "I can't take anymore, really please stop it is just too mu..." Diana lost all control of coherent speech, (uncontrollable moaning) This was crazy, she felt so good, pain and pleasure all at once , this was the best feeling in her world right now but she seemed to have no control whatsoever. Diana's body again went momentarily limp but this time Aizen started going faster and harder still until he too made some incomprehensible noises several hard jerks and she could feel him filling her up inside, like a heart beating and then he collapsed on top of her. "You may rest now, your going to need it." Diana didn't need to be told twice, she was so exhausted she had no problem quickly falling into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile in Diana's Universe, Her mom Talia, and two sisters Debra and Ellie had returned home to find the house in shambles. Talia rushed in the house frantically calling out Diana's name to no avail. She was nowhere to be found and even her sisters were beginning to worry. Debra the eldest grabbed the phone and dialed 911. Her mother was beside herself. Eventually emergency services arrived and reports were made. By that afternoon there was an extensive search started.The paper and news outlets were notified. Although the storm had brought several small twisters to the area, only their home and a barn had seen any damage. Talia was in utter shock, they tried to give her something to help her rest but she refused instead opting to join the search for her missing daughter.


	3. Guilty Indulgence

Diana awoke, and things were so quiet she almost forgot where she was, but that was not to last. She noticed that no one was in the room, she ran to the door and tried it, but it would not budge, She tried the bathroom maybe she could find a way out from there, no luck. When she came back out she noticed a clean gown on the dresser top, so she decided to take a very long shower and hopefully that would make her feel a bit better, since escape was at the moment hopeless and maybe not that much wanted. Well last night had not been a dream and although the painfulness of it was still fresh in her mind, she also could remember how great it felt too. No she couldn't think like that she needed to get home. Anyway she remembered Aizen telling Grimmjow he and Ulquiorra could have her when he was done, so were they just going to pass her around and discard her, or even worse pass her around until she ended up with Szayel. That thought sent a shiver up Diana's back and not the good kind. She exited the shower, Dried off and fixed her hair in the mirror. Diana was 5'5" tall, long wavy brunette hair, brown eyes, and slender, athletic but curvy build. She grabbed the gown and slipped it on, then she heard the outer door and some commotion, she heard voices one she recognized as Gin, the other made her cringe as she remembered it from the day before as being Szayels, she peeked out the bathroom door to see Gin and Szayel carrying some kind of contraption, she ducked back inside the bathroom and tried to listen to what they were saying at the other side of the room. She couldn't quite make it out at first but then she heard Szayel as he raised his voice "I don't see why Aizen and you are wasting time with this parallel universe parasite , I would be much more suited to deal with it and you would not be bothered with such tasks!" "It is not your place to second guess Aizen, Szayel, you should know your place! And secondly your ignorance and insolence is wearing my patience thin, if you had been listening to Aizen in the last meeting you would know why this is necessary. Maybe you would prefer trying to join the soul society, there you'll probably not make it past the gates or better yet see how long you would last in the wastelands now that they are yet again extending their devout cleansing there too!" Diana could not believe her ears, what she was hearing was making absolutely no sense, what devout cleansing, or for that matter what wastelands?

"Come out little one, I know you can hear me, I know you were listening" Gin exclaimed. Diana slowly exited the bathroom, sulking, she looked up at Gin and started to speak "I haven't done anything wrong as for how I got here, I honestly don't know other than I fell through a hole in the floor of my house during a storm, there was darkness then sand, and, and(sobs) and just because of that, even though I have tried to be good and go along with all this, " (more sobbing) "you're going to pass me around and then who knows what, and now I hear about wastelands and devout cleansing, WHYY!" (tears now streaming down her face) Gin reached forward putting his finger to her lips, "shh little one, I know you are confused, but don't fret, things are not as bad as they may seem and everything should be clearer very soon. Now please go and dry your eyes and make yourself presentable, Aizen will be here soon." Diana went to the bathroom and washed her face, she wasn't sure what she was going to do. What did he mean by things not being as bad as they seemed, and then again somehow she had the feeling that Gin really did mean it. She went and splashed some water on her face, brushed her hair out again and went back into the room, she finally got a good look at what Szayel and Gin had carried in the room, It was rectangular and suspended from the ceiling, from each of its 4 corners hung ribbon rope , She was pretty sure it was meant for her. "Gin may I ask what that is?" "You'll just have to wait and see little one, Aizen will be here soon. Why don't you hop on the bed and get comfortable, it may be the only chance you have for awhile. Diana thought that to be a curious statement, but thought it best not to ask, just listen.

Diana had only been relaxing for a few moments when she felt Gin slide up behind her, she was surprised to feel her temperature rise, "I hate to admit it, but I was really missing out before, this actually feels so much better than I could have ever imagined." she thought. Gin was lightly caressing her back and every time he kept increasing his range, then he nuzzled up flush behind her, and reached around caressing her soft breasts, Diana could feel his hard warm cock pressed against her . She got so much hotter now, and she could feel herself getting wet, she actually wanted more, what was happening to her. Now she felt his other arm slide under her and then his fingers rubbing on her clit, wetter and hotter still, Diana thrust herself hard against Gin. "What a sweet one and so wet and hot already, what would people think, so pure just yesterday, and today a little slut, you want it don't you Baby, " Diana tried to reach back to grab Gin's hard cock, but he stopped her. "AH AH AH, you'll have to wait for it!" with that he slid several fingers up inside of Diana's wet pussy, pushing in and out, in a steady rhythm. Diana moaned, it felt so very good. Gin moved again sliding his hand out only leaving Diana begging for more. He pushed her on her back and slid her gown up. He started at her inner thigh with his tongue and ran it all the way up till he hit her pussy, he licked and slurped sending shivers and hot flashes through Diana's body. "What a sweet little cunt" He continued , Diana's body was wet and begging for more. "more, mmm!" Gin kept it up and then he slid a finger far up her ass, she let out a small scream, "what was that, that's (now 2 and thrusting) ooh, moans, more moans." " That tight little ass of yours, feels so good, doesn't it, you've become such a naughty one, a punishment may be in order, very soon. You'd like that wouldn't you?" "Yes, please punish me!" As the words spilled from Diana's mouth it was like someone else was saying them, how could she want something so much, that she kind of felt guilty wanting.

Just then the door opened and Aizen entered the room, "I see you're already having fun without me, lets see if I cannot return the favor. Gin take her over there and start tying the restraints" Gin Picked up Diana and placed her beneath the ropes she had noticed earlier, removed her gown, then he started grabbing the ties and fastened them around Diana, when he was done she was in quite a position. She was suspended from the frame the front ropes wrapped around her midsection crisscrossed around her chest leaving her breasts exposed and pulling and restraining her arms behind her back, the rear ropes wrapped around one knee as to keep it bent with her foot straight up, and her other leg was left free. Although it seemed to Diana that she should be uncomfortable, the anticipation of what was to come next and the fact that she was still so very hot overshadowed any pain that might have been being caused. Aizen jumped on the bed and instructed Gin to play with Diana a bit while he watched. Gin moved behind Diana and spanked her ass, "ouch!" Diana cried out. but all she could think to herself was that even though it hurt, it also felt so damn good. "You've been a very bad girl and must be punished now!" He exclaimed. He spanked her several more times and then walked around in front of her, she could see his big hard cock right in front of her face, he then told her that she was to lick and suck upon it. Diana was in no position to refuse, and nodded, then he rubbed his cock against her face and mouth and then he started forcing it in her mouth. "That's it take it all in" He grabbed the hair on the back of her head and started thrusting her head back and forth. Diana was choking a bit but she managed to take it all, in and out, she wasn't sure how long she could keep it up. Gin was moving her head faster now, "Here it comes and you better take it all, Diana nearly choked completely as she felt the warm liquid shoot into her mouth and down her throat, there was just too much, it dripped out the corner of her lips and down her chin. He slid out of her mouth and it was dripping everywhere. Gin took his cock and pushed it back in her face "Now finish cleaning up the mess you made!" Diana licked every bit of it. "Now time for you to watch" Aizen stated.

Gin left her and joined Aizen on the bed. Aizen kissed Gin on the forehead and smiled, then proceeded to nudge his head down. Gin happily slid down and started licking and sucking Aizens cock. Diana was watching and she was getting even hotter, she now could understand why people liked to watch. Gin now had every inch of Aizen's hard cock in his mouth and he was going up and down with such utter delight. Diana could see Aizen's cheeks blushing. Aizen then stopped Gin from what he was doing and pushed him on his hands and knees near the edge of the bed facing her. Then he took his hard bulging cock and thrust it up Gin's ass. The look on Gin's face made Diana want it to be her, well she wasn't sure that she wanted it in the same place, as she was a bit worried since Aizen seemed so big, but she wanted more than just watching. Aizen was thrusting in and out and Gin moaned, blushed and begged for more. Aizen was very rhythmic in his thrusts and she could see beads of sweat rolling off both their faces, it was so sexy and such a turn on to watch. Gin had taken one hand and was stroking his own hard cock. Aizen started thrusting harder and faster, still faster and harder, harder now both were moaning, Gin started cumming and several splashes landed on Diana's face. Aizen jerking with hard thrusts and now was cumming also, they both collapsed on the bed momentarily. The two of them then got up and walked off to the bathroom. Gin came back with a warm washcloth and wiped Diana's face, she asked "Is that it, am I just to hang here?" "Of course not little one you'll just have to wait, you can do that can't you, or have you turned into such a little slut that you need it now?!" smiling from ear to ear he then proceeded to caress her breasts, squeezing her nipples, then kissed her, bit her lip and disappeared into the bathroom. Diana thought she was going to explode, she was so hot, so wet and she really wanted more. "what has happened to me" she thought "a couple of days ago I had never fucked anyone and now I want it, I need it so bad!"

To Diana it seemed like an eternity before the two emerged from the bathroom, they both walked to the bed and sat down. "hey, over here hanging, did the two of you forget about me?" "Of course we didn't forget about you!" Aizen replied Diana looked frustrated and puzzled "please do something with me or let me down, don't just tease me." Aizen let out a slight laugh, "You'll wait till we're ready and you'll be happy you did!" Then Aizen embraced Gin and started kissing him, after several minutes, they stopped and started talking but Diana couldn't tell what they were saying. Gin then got up and went over to the dresser, opened a drawer and pulled out what looked like a vibrator with some straps, he walked over behind Diana and fingered her for a couple of minutes, then slid it in her wet pussy and wrapped the straps around her holding it in place, she could feel it vibrating, making waves pulsate through her. Diana shook a bit, it seemed that because she was being restrained it was adding to her pleasure. Then he walked around in front of her smiling, "Want more, yes of course you do, you're quite the little slut now, I'm sure you want more!" with that he knelt down in front of her and kissed her then grabbed at her breasts squeezing them, then he slid underneath her and started licking, sucking and biting them. Diana moaned and struggled to move but that was futile. It hurt a bit and yet felt so good, so damn good. After a bit, Diana had already cum but the feeling was so good and it wasn't quitting, just getting stronger, almost unbearable. Sweat beads were running down her face, she was so hot, was there no end to this. As Gin was biting her nipples she felt him reach down and finger her clit, her body convulsed with pleasure and pain, she fucking loved it, although she would hate to admit it. She barely noticed Aizen get off the bed and walk behind her, but she felt his big hard cock rub against her ass, her temperature sky-rocketed. She could feel the head of his cock start to penetrate her tight ass, it hurt, "No, not there!" she cried, but he slid it in farther, slowly but steadily, until she could feel every inch inside her, "please don't, it hurts" she blurted out, but he didn't listen he just started slowly thrusting in and out. Diana couldn't think, she couldn't speak, the incredible pain was turning into absolute pleasure, she felt her body convulse yet again, moaning, screaming in ecstasy. She felt him spank her several times and that just increased the pleasure, she wanted more, she wanted this never to end, and yet she still wasn't sure how much more she could take. (more moaning, shaking) Aizen gripped her hips very tightly and started pounding harder and harder against her, at the same time Gin started biting and sucking much harder on her nipples and breasts, she could feel his hand on her clit and pushing on the vibrator, causing it to go a bit deeper, Diana felt like she would just black out any minute, it was more than she could take, but it was all just a haze and the moments of pain only increased the pleasure every second, she had no control over anything. Aizen was hitting her ass even harder now and she could hear his moans, just barely over her own, then she felt him cum, which made her cum yet again, it was so incredible. her body went limp for a moment as he pulled it out, she could feel his cum running down her ass."Now I know you enjoyed every bit of that!" Diana was very satisfied and ready for Gin to stop now and untie her, but he didn't.

Diana noticed that Aizen disappeared into the bathroom, but Gin was still at it, he even started biting and licking his way under her body until she felt his tongue and lips on her wet pussy, he was licking and sucking all over. Then he slid back out from under her, gave her a kiss and smiled, "See what you have done to me?" he rubbed his hard cock across her face, "Now you'll have to take care of it, in that nice little tight ass of yours!" Gin walked behind her and she could feel him rub his hard hot cock across her ass, but unlike Aizen he shoved it in so fast and hard that it hurt again for a moment, Diana screamed in pain, but as he started pounding in and out the pain turned to pleasure and she started to moan. Gin was pounding harder and harder, sweat was pouring down his face, moaning, still harder and faster, more moaning, sharp hard jerks as he came inside her. Diana was so hot, so exhausted, she felt so good.

Gin untied everything and let her down, Diana could barely stand. He led her to the bathroom where he helped her shower and clean up, this time she actually needed the help, her legs were so weak and shaky she couldn't even walk right by herself. After exiting the shower she slipped and fell, she didn't even have the strength to get back up. Gin picked her up grabbed her gown and carried her to the bed. Aizen was now fully dressed and walked over to Gin, kissed him and pushed him down next to Diana. "Now I have some things to attend to I need you to take her to Yylfortd in the morning, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow are busy on a task, so tell Yylfortd that they will get her as soon as they return. In the meantime he is welcome to her until then. "Don't you think it's about time we explained more to this one?" Gin replied. "As you wish, just don't forget to check on what I asked about, I can sense that this one is different!" With that Aizen smiled and turned leaving the room. Gin rolled over and brushed the hair from Diana's forehead kissed her and told her to rest now as he laid down beside her. "What was it you were going to explain?", Diana asked. "Get some rest now and I'll explain in the morning." Diana didn't much like his answer but she was exhausted and maybe it would be best in the morning, but still she couldn't help but wonder what was going on.


	4. The Omitted Truth

When Diana awoke, The room was empty, she got up, noticed a plate of fruit and muffins next to the bed. She ate some and then decided to go and take a shower. While she was in the shower she heard the door. Then she Heard Gin's voice "Are you just about done little one?" "Gin would you like to join me?" Diana replied in a slightly meek voice. "Well we have much to talk about, but if that is your wish little one, you don't have to ask me twice!" Gin undressed and joined Diana in the shower, Diana grabbed him, kissed him and then proceeded down to his already very hard cock. Gin let her go for a couple of minutes and then pulled her back up and kissed her. "You don't have to do this, you know, not that I don't like it, your sweet, sweet lips on my cock, it is so very enticing but I think we should dry off and talk and if you still want this we can go back to where we left off." They got out of the shower and dried off, Diana wrapped a towel around her and went and sat on the bed. Gin followed and sat down beside her.

OK little one to even begin to grasp what I am about to tell you, you need to realize that this is a parallel universe, to the one you are from. And in your universe you have seen a fictitious show with characters that resemble our reality. You need to forget anything you may have seen there, because here we are real and we are Not those fictitious characters, and things are in reality here very different, there are some parallels, such as our appearance and names but as for others they are few and far between, can you do this? Diana nodded. "OK then to start with in this reality there are 3 planes of existence, Two are sort of an elevated existence that can interact with the third, but very few of the third plane can interact with the other two without first dying in the third, there are exceptions to the rule, but very few. The other elevated plane has the Soul Society and their warped sense of justice and then there is this one which years ago was teaming with life or afterlife as you might call it, but is now a huge wasteland except for this huge complex and its immediate surroundings, which goes on for miles and is protected by a barrier. Through the years Soul reapers who did not agree with the awful dealings of the Society have defected either here as Aizen and I have or to the Earth of this Universe, to try to preserve and protect these other two planes. And as a result of their attack upon this plane, there isn't much life left to protect, or those left to defend it." Diana shook her head in dismay, "That is just awful." "Well" Gin continued "You see many years ago before the Society was corrupt one by the name of Don created a portal that would allow travel to all parallel Universes. The leaders of the Society at the time decided that they should have domain over every Universe, which in turn made them for lack of a better term Megalomaniacs. Now Don had created it to help other Universes not dominate them so He took his invention and escaped to here, where he created all you see. On one of the Societies' attacks he was outside the barrier trying to rescue more Hollows and sustained a near fatal injury and might have died right there if not for the Hollows he had previously rescued and helped to become more powerful and sentient. They are the ones that sent him through the portal to one of the other Universes to recover. While there he met a wonderful woman with whom he had a child. The three of them later returned here for awhile. When their child Kari, had become an adolescent She not only had Soul Reaper abilities like Don but She also had amazing healing abilities. Don and his partner returned leaving Kari behind to assist here. Every so often Don would return, it was discovered that any child he fathered with a woman from those other universes had the same abilities as Kari, and even their children too. Now if you are still with me to this point, we are about to come to why you are here." Again Diana nodded. Gin continued, "Now our numbers have severely dwindled and it's getting harder and harder to save any hollows before the Society destroys them, so although most don't agree, we wanted to create more like Kari. With Aizen and I being the only Soul Reapers here on this plane you had to be with us first, I know it's not right against your will, and for this I am sorry but we were desperate as we have been unable to locate Don or any of his other descendants recently. Kari is not an option since in one of the battles she was hurt so bad she cannot have any children of her own. She can still heal others and herself but she was just not able to heal herself completely ." "How sad, why didn't you just ask me instead of scaring me at first?" replied Diana. "I suppose we should have but would you have said yes?" "Probably not, ok so I get everything so far, but what did Aizen mean when he said he sensed I was different?" Diana asked. "Well that is something best left unanswered until I can get to that later today." "Seriously, you can explain all this but not something that may or may not pertain to me?" "It's really best that way, and again I am truly sorry." "fine, I guess, so can you at least explain more about those that are here or on your Earth?" "Of course little one. As I've mentioned before Aizen and I are the only Reapers here besides Kari who's half, and don't be so hard on Aizen he really isn't that bad if you get to know him, he's just a bit full of himself and in his defense he does have a lot to worry about. Then there are the Arrancar, which there are few left, There's Yylfortd who is a bit to handle and also full of himself, And the worst is his brother Szayel, who even though he knows the situation, is a self-absorbed arrogant troublemaker, as you have probably noticed, Stark pretty much keeps to himself unless needed, Hallibel and Nel are nice and helpful, and then there's of course Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. Grimmjow you have already met and he can be a bit rough, If he's on your side he's very protective and loyal but watch out if he doesn't like someone or something and then there's Ulquiorra who can be a bit curious, dangerous to cross and a bit too inquisitive." "Gin you said that others were protecting your Earth, who are they if I may ask?" "Well there's Renji, Kisuke, Rukia, Hanataro, Shuhei, Kenpachi, Shunsui and Yoruichi that I know of right now." "So out of curiosity if you were only trying to increase your numbers, why pass me around?" "Well you see, you were the first and we decided to only bring over those that did not already have children, less conflict and since after the initial shock we figured that those who enjoyed what happened to them may like to enjoy it a little more and in return the others here could enjoy a bit of fun R&R." Gin replied. "And would you enjoy a little more R&R Gin? "Well I did have a few things to do that cannot wait till tomorrow, but if you feel like waiting a bit, I'll put the rest off." Gin got off the bed kissed Diana and got dressed, on his way out the door he turned back towards her with a semi-wicked smile and in an almost whispered tone he said "Rest up little one I believe I'll have a couple of new surprises for you." with that he exited the room. When the door shut Diana wondered what surprises he meant, but she decided it was best to listen and rest as the surprises lately were exhausting but fun as hell. She didn't even bother getting dressed she just pulled the sheet up and went to sleep.


	5. Introduction Cherry Bliss

While Diana was sleeping she felt hands pull away the sheet and gently roll her on her back, "am I dreaming she thought" she felt like she was half awake and then she felt someone gently lick her breast, and at the same time hands gently pushed her legs apart, she groggily let her head slip to one side and slightly opened her eyes, she saw Gin standing next to the bed with a wide grin. Diana confused was trying to wake up as her breast were being fondled and licked by someone beside her and then she let out a moan as her hips jolted up a bit as someone grabbed her legs and licked her from ass to clit, it felt wonderful. Her eyes shot totally open and while she was trying to focus she felt a finger slide ever so gently up her ass and a tongue push forcefully into her pussy, she looked down to see Hallibel who took a moment to look up at her, "I hope you don't mind, we decided to wake you" Halibel said with smile. Diana blushed "No, not at all." Just then a hand grabbed Diana's chin and planted a wet kiss on her, it was Nel and she just smiled. Then she kissed, nipped and sucked her way all over Diana's breast and neck. Halibel had went back to licking and sucking on Diana's hot wet pussy sliding a few fingers Rhythmically in and out of her ass. Diana felt so good she let out a loud moan. She grabbed for Nel and kissed her, Nel pulled away gently crawled over Diana's head, straddled her face and started kissing and licking all over Halibel. Diana could feel the heat coming from Nel's wet pussy she was so hot without even thinking she brought her head up and ran her tongue along it, Nel wiggled back a bit Diana's head returned to the pillow as she reached up grabbed Nel's ass and started licking and sucking her pussy, she had her face buried in it and was exploring every last bit. Diana was lost in a hot lusty haze when she heard the door shut, but it didn't matter there was nothing going to interrupt this incredible feeling. It seemed like Halibel knew exactly where to touch inside of her, where to lick and suck her, it was the best. Diana felt so good, so hot she began to shudder in waves under Halibel's tongue, She went wild licking and sucking on Nel, even nipping at her clit, she could hear Nel's moans and it made her pleasure even greater, she licked her from clit to ass circling the hole and then plunged her tongue as far as she could into Nel's wet pussy licking and slurping, she felt her jerk but Diana had her hands and nails dug into Nel's ass cheeks as she could feel herself shuddering from Halibel's touch, all of a sudden she felt Nel jerk a bit and then she felt warm thick liquid touch her tongue, the feeling, the taste and her own cunt being ravaged made her cum for Hallibel, it was so incredible. Hallibel licked up every last drop as Diana moaned and shuddered under her powerful tongue. Nel rolled off Diana and lay beside her rubbing her feet across Diana's hard nipples. Halibel rolled on the other side and put her arm around Diana's mid section and kissed her. "Gin had a few more things to do and then he'll be back, I hope you don't mind that we wanted to come and play early?" Nel said in a playful voice and a smile. "Why would I mind" Diana replied, "that was incredible." "Why don't we take this into the shower" Halibel stated. With that said they all got off the bed and headed into the shower. Hallibel was tall, muscular, curvy and beautiful. She had gorgeous green eyes, what looked like blue lightning bolt markings on each side of her face, beautiful blonde hair, big full breasts and what looked like wing fragments on her back, she also had several bone fragments in front, but the most prominent were the ones resembling jagged teeth running down between her breasts straight down to her belly button just above her hollow hole. When the three of them entered the shower, Nel had her back to the water and Diana was facing her, then Halibel was behind Diana. Diana noticed that Nel was also quite beautiful, Not as tall as Halibel but as curvy and big breasted also, Her hollow hole was in about the same place as Halibel's but the only bone she could see was on her head like a helmet and it had horns like a ram, she had pretty green hair, and a reddish mark across her face below her pretty hazel eyes. Diana thoughts were interrupted when the two others rubbed their wet bodies against hers. She felt instantly hot. Without thinking she moved her head down and started licking and sucking on Nel's Breast, Nel drew her closer and ran her hand down Diana's midsection reaching her pussy she started playing with her clit and then sliding a few fingers up her wet pussy, Diana moaned. After several minutes Diana kissed her way down Nel's midsection, buried her face between Nel's legs and slid her tongue all around her clit, Nel quivered, Diana felt Hallibel push in over her and then she started kissing Nel and fondling her breasts, Diana could feel Nel's clit quiver beneath her tongue and her body shake, Diana reached up and slid several fingers up inside Nel's wet pussy, Nel moaned some more Diana increased the pressure with her tongue and started sucking and nipping at Nel's clit, moving and wiggling her fingers in and out of Nel's pussy and then took her other hand reached around Nel's ass and inserted a couple of fingers pumping slowly in and out, she felt Nel quiver and then she felt warm liquid run onto her tongue, she slurped it up and decided to go for more. Halibel was still pushing up against the back of her head and shoulders to nip and bite at Nel, Diana heard the shower door open behind her and then heard Gin exclaim "Mm a triple treat, my favorite." She felt Hallibel push up behind her even harder and moan "You like it in that tight little ass of yours, don't you" Gin stated with a bit of glee in his voice. "You know I do sugar" replied Halibel. As Halibel started to cum she pushed so hard against the back of Diana's head she thought she might suffocate. "Lets all get cleaned up and take this back out to the bed now." said Gin. They each took turns thoroughly soaping each other up. "Wow" Diana thought "I really didn't think all this could feel so incredible!" After they all rinsed off, they got out, dried off and went back to the bed. "You did remember your toys?" gin asked. Nel chimed in "of course we did silly!" She then reached into a bag that was sitting on the nightstand and pulled out several assorted sexual toys including another small bag, as she opened the smaller bag Diana saw what was inside, in all she had pulled a double sided dildo which when she held it she smiled and winked at Diana, a few strap-ons, Halibel grabbed one put it on and smiled at Gin "It's my turn now big boy" and the small bag had held several butt plugs, Diana had seen all these things before but hadn't used them. Gin and Halibel were already going at it on the other side of the bed, Nel grabbed Diana and started kissing her and playing around, Diana returned the favor. When the two of them were getting pretty hot and heavy without Diana even noticing at first Nel moved her hand to Diana's backside and slowly inserted the plug, Diana moaned, then Nel handed one to Diana and proceeded to get on all fours with her rear raised to Diana. Except Diana decided she would make this more interesting and slid on her back and up under Nel's legs grabbed her back and buried her face in Nel's sweet pussy, Nel moaned and welcomed Diana's tongue lapping against her clit and slightly entering and circling her pussy, then when Nel started to get wetter Diana took the plug and slid it fully in Nel's tight ass, Nel squealed with delight. Diana felt Nel's clit start to pulsate as she began to cum. Then Nel moved and rolled on her back, grabbing the double sided one and slid it halfway into her wet pussy then she motioned for Diana to straddle the other half above her. Diana straddled Nel on her knees grabbed the other end and slowly slid it into her wet pussy, then Nel giggled and thrust her hips upward, Diana let out a long moan and without thinking starting thrusting back and forth this felt great, she started going faster and harder, everything was pushing in just the right spots, she could feel it wouldn't be long now. She was moaning louder and Nel was moaning and when she shuddered under Diana's body, it just made her burst, she was cumming so much and she didn't want to stop, it felt so great, she just kept up the rhythm as hard and fast as she could, she didn't even notice the door open and close, or Gin or Halibel, it was only Nel and her and this incredible feeling. She did however notice when a hand pushed her down against Nel, pulled the plug out and slid a hard cock all the way in her ass, then Aizen leaned over her and whispered in her ear "I see there has been a change of plans, I'm sure you won't mind If I join" then he raised back up and started thrusting his cock hard and fast in her tight ass, Diana was licking and biting all over Nel, she could feel Nel and herself shudder with pleasure they fucked each other and Aizen fucked her. For hours this continued, swapping partners, fucking someone, getting fucked, sucked, Diana was absolutely loving every second of it, nothing but the five of them was relevant to her she couldn't even think straight, but she was totally and completely satisfied and then some. At some point everyone finally collapsed on the bed all intertwined and exhausted and fell asleep.


	6. Distressed, Pleased, Trembling, and Eased

The next morning when Diana awoke, everyone was gone, there was a note on the nightstand with a line through the middle, Diana sat on the edge of the bed, and began to read...

Diana,

Yesterday was great, anytime you want to do it again just come on up to our room sugar.

Halibel and Nel

The second half read,

Diana, had to do some stuff this morning, will be back very soon, take a shower, there's fruit on the dresser and I'll see you soon Little One....Gin

Diana ate, then took a shower, and got dressed. Gin was still not back so she went and laid down on the bed and waited. "Good morning little one" Gin said as he walked in the door. "Good morning, Gin. I was wondering, my mom and sisters are probably worried sick about me is there anyway I can let them know I am OK?" "Yes, but I think it's best if we hold off at least one more day." Diana looked up at Gin a bit upset, "What is one day going to matter, they should know now, they shouldn't have to worry anymore, What the hell difference is one day gonna make!!" Diana was nearly screaming. "Calm down little one, I promise everything will be alright, if I did it today things might or might not work out as they should and that's all I can say right now.." Gin replied. "Now just hush, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra are still not back, did you still want to go see Yylfortd?" "Yes, but I'm still upset at you!" "Well I'm sorry but that cannot be helped, if you are ready, let's go, and Diana if you have any problems with Yylfortd he can be a bit overbearing, before they are back, you can return here. Grimmjow will probably be the one picking you up, if not."

They exited the room and went down several hallways before reaching Yylfortd's door. Gin knocked briefly and then entered the room, motioning for you to follow. The room was not nearly as big as Aizen and Gin's, but other than that it was about the same. Yylfortd was standing across the room, Gin motioned for Diana to take a seat in a nearby chair, he then crossed the room to Yylfortd. "You may have her until Ulquiorra and Grimmjow return from their mission or she wants to leave and if she does before they return bring her back to my room" with that said Gin walked back across the room, before leaving he bent down and whispered to Diana, "Remember from now on you choose to stay or leave" he then smiled kissed her on the cheek and exited the room.

Diana thought to herself as she looked at Yylfordt, "wow, he is so much sexier in real life" she had always thought he was hot but the show did not do reality justice, He was tall, had long blond hair with a bone piece across the top of his head kinda like a partial helmet and sexy steel blue eyes, even with the hole in his chest, he was still extremely hot. Yylfordt started laughing, "My little brother in all his so called infinite wisdom is so clueless. He dares to call me ignorant when he can't even see the failing reality right in front of his face. Does he really think he can come up with a better solution, or that if there was another solution that we would be using it, you are here because Aizen wanted and needed you here, you're here because we all actually need what you can provide, it's that simple, and all his stupid rationalization isn't going to change the facts."

Yylfortd walked to the bed and motioned for Diana to follow, he sat down on the bed and pulled Diana close and kissed her, "I don't know what you've done with Aizen and Gin, nor do I care. I do hope you have a lot of energy, because I have a ton of stamina and I plan to fuck the hell out of you, over and over again! Of course it will be the best you've ever had or ever will have!" He stood and removed his clothes, Diana shivered with excitement, he pulled back the bed, removed Diana's gown and laid on his back, grabbing Diana's arm and pulling her down on top of him. He started kissing and nipping at her neck as he caressed her breast, squeezing and pulling on her nipples, Diana could feel his hard hot cock pressing against her, she moaned in pleasure. Yylfortd grabbed her sides and lifted her up in the right position to slowly slide his hard cock inside her wet warm waiting pussy, Diana could feel every inch as it slid in, she moaned even louder, he was fully inside of her and it felt so very good. He grabbed her hips and pulled her up a bit so he almost slid back out but then he thrust her back down on his cock hard and fast, she let out a scream, but it felt great. Yylfortd kept this slow pace up for a few minutes, Diana was so hot she felt she could just melt, then he started to thrust harder and faster, Diana moaned, out of pure instinct she clawed into his sides and started kissing and licking his neck and chest, sweat was dripping down her face and she knew she was about to burst, Yylfordt sensed this and went faster and harder, Diana moaned and jerked uncontrollably, she was starting to cum and it felt great. Yylfortd however was still going and Diana was feeling so good. Then Yylfortd slowed his rhythm a bit and Diana could feel every inch, every, everything, her body felt electrified. Her thoughts went to mush as her temperature shot up and she could feel herself cum yet again, she went limp for a few seconds, but he did not let up. The feeling of pure pleasure was pulsating through her whole body, she felt primal and couldn't even keep a straight thought in her mind, she moaned, she started kissing and biting Yylfortd. He started going harder and faster, moaning, still harder, still faster, Then he started jerking and Diana could feel his pulsating cock as he came inside of her, the feeling made her cum again, they both fell down on the bed. Diana was numb, but quite satisfied. A few moments passed and Yylfortd started caressing her, kissing her and then he nudged her head down to his cock, you've made such a mess down there, time to clean it up, every last drop. Diana started licking his balls, then she ran her tongue up and down every inch of his long cock, it started getting bigger and hard again. She kissed and licked the head and then wrapped her warm lips around it and began sucking and licking up and down. Yylfortd moaned, then grabbed her head and pushed his hard cock farther down her throat, Diana started to gag as it was so large but she managed to keep it up without choking too much. Just then he grabbed her head again but this time he pulled her up to him. "That was very good, but let's make it better." Diana looked puzzled but just nodded. Yylfortd rolled Diana over on her back and proceeded to straddle her face. "Now finish what you started!" he said. Diana again started licking and sucking his hard cock, she felt him slide his arms around her ass and then felt his tongue gently caress her clit, she moaned in pleasure. He was licking and sucking her wet pussy, it was great, Diana was losing all inhibition, she moaned and screamed in delight, she was sucking his cock now harder and faster and to her amazement she was taking every inch and not choking one bit. Yylfortd was biting , licking and sucking her clit as he slid several fingers up her wet warm pussy, her body was convulsing with pure excitement, everything felt so good to her and yet everything was now happening on pure primal instinct. She moaned as she started to cum but kept sucking every inch of his cock, Just as she was cumming , she felt his fingers slide from her pussy to her tight ass and push in deeply, he was sucking and licking her entire pussy, lapping up her fresh cum, and fingering her tight little ass like crazy. She was sucking even harder and faster now, she had reached up and was also caressing his balls. After a few moments she felt his cock get harder and larger and then start to pulsate and then she felt the warm salty cum slide down her throat, there was so much she couldn't swallow it all and it was dripping out the sides of her lips. When he was finished she licked up every last drop. As she was cleaning it up she felt herself cum once again.

Yylfortd moved up next to her in the bed and laid there for a moment before he told her to get on all fours, he got up on his knees behind her, reached down and started fondling her supple breast. He leaned up a bit and rubbed her wet pussy with one hand she moaned in excitement. He then grabbed his cock and rubbed it against her wet pussy. Diana could feel him getting hard yet again. "Now lower yourself to your elbows and arch your back." She did as she was told and felt his hard cock slide into her pussy and it seemed to go so much farther in than before, she felt like she almost couldn't handle it, but it was great. Yylfortd grabbed her hips and started pounding her hard and fast, Screaming "you know you like it, take it, and take your punishment you naughty little girl..." With that he also started spanking Diana, which hurt and felt even better all at the same time. Harder and faster, pain and pleasure, or was it pleasure and pain, hell Diana wasn't sure but it was so fucking great. She couldn't stop moaning, she was burning up, sweat was dripping down her face and she was ready to burst yet again, moans and then pure pleasure. But yet again he was not stopping, He was still spanking her and now even harder, " What a naughty little girl you've been, not waiting for me, I guess you need even more punishment!" He slid his hard cock out of her dripping pussy and jammed it in her tight little ass hard and fast, Diana screamed, and then moaned in pleasure. He was pounding faster and harder, spanking even harder now, "such a bad little girl, take your punishment and like it, you like it don't you, don't you?!" Diana just moaned in agreement, louder and louder. He kept pounding and spanking harder and harder, faster and faster. Diana starting cumming again and he kept pounding her ass harder and harder, "Naughty, naughty" Faster, harder, moaning and then he started jerking and she could fell his hard cock pulsating in her tight ass and his warm juices filling her up, they both collapsed on the bed. Within minutes he got up and reached for Diana's arm, she tried to recoil as she was so exhausted, but he pulled her to her feet and dragged her to the shower, motioning for her to get in as he started the water and joined her. Diana couldn't believe how much energy he had all she wanted to do was collapse, "Yylfortd, I think I'd like to go back to Gin's room and rest now." Yylfortd took the soap and started washing off, ignoring Diana like she hadn't said a thing then he soaped up Diana, taking care to wash every inch of her trembling body. Although it felt good Diana could barely stand. "I warned you I was going to fuck the hell out of you!" Yylfortd stated, "You better be a good girl and take it or there may be nothing of you left for Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, (ha ha)....Not that I care, but they might.." Diana raised her voice and exclaimed, "I want to go back to Gin's room, and I want to go NOW!" He started rubbing everywhere on Diana's body, up her pussy, in her tight ass, her temperature was rising once again, but she was so very week. He just wasn't stopping. They rinsed off and he pulled her out of the shower and they dried off, he then dragged her back and threw her on the bed. He went to the dresser and opened up a door, then returned with some fruit, "Here seems like you need this, hurry up!" "I don't want fruit, I had a lot of fun, but I want to go back now. Take me back NOW!" Diana raised her voice, Yylfortd just looked at her puzzled He then plopped himself on the bed next to her and exclaimed "I will do no such thing. I'm hard and horny and you are going to satisfy me weather you want to or not!" He then motioned for her to go down and suck on his cock again, forcefully shoving her head towards it. when she refused he grabbed the back of her head and forced it into her mouth, grabbing her hair to make her go up and fully down on it, he very quickly got hard then he again grabbed Diana's hair and yanked her up to him, grabbing the back of her head and kissing her,then he tossed her on her back on the bed and crawled on top of her. Diana weakly but with obvious intent again stated, "Take me back now!" Yylfortd slapped her across the face pushed his hand down hard on her chest, his eyes glaring "You are not going anywhere until I am done with you, wench!" Diana was too weak to fight back, Yylfortd spread her legs and thrust his hard cock in her fast and hard, harder faster, it's not that it didn't still excite Diana physically, but she wanted to stop and he didn't listen. "Look at me, when I'm fucking you!" Yylfortd screamed. Diana closed her eyes just to spite him "Stop, I want to go now." "Fine if you won't look at me then... " At this point Yylfortd pulled out and flipped Diana over "Then there's no reason not to punish you and take whatever I want!" With that he spanked Diana so hard she could feel her ass cheek welt and she began to whimper a bit, He then took his hard cock and Jammed it hard and fast into her ass, Diana whelped. He spanked her again even harder, she was actually getting scared, but there was nothing she could do about it. She was in so much pain and she was so exhausted and he wouldn't listen, he just kept pounding her ass and spanking her harder and harder. "Please stop!" she shouted. Diana could barely move and she was in so much pain, she heard a pounding on the door and tried to yell out help but it came out as a small squeak, Yylfortd yelled "Go away!" At that point the door burst open and she felt Yylfortd get yanked off of her, as she slowly rolled onto her side, she could see Grimmjow holding Yylfortd by the neck, "What in the hell do you think you're doing?!" Grimmjow bellowed. Yylfortd just laughed "I was having fun until you interrupted" Grimmjow tightened his grip, "Were you not told who she might be, just look at her you stupid idiot, If we didn't need you, so help me.." with that said Grimmjow forcefully threw Yylfortd across the room into the wall. Grimmjow went to the bed and picked up Diana and carried her out of the room. As he was leaving, he turned back towards Yylfortd and stated "If you ever piss me off again, it won't matter if we need you or not, I will end you!" He then exited the room and went down the hallway, they passed several corridors and doors until he stopped and opened one, entering the room he walked across and opened another door, they were in the bathroom and he put her down in the corner of the shower, turned on the water and handed Diana the soap. "Now clean up! I'll be back". Diana couldn't stand up and the water was beating her head but she did as she was told and cleaned herself up the best she could, when she was done she just sat there with the water beating down on her and wished she wasn't so tired and weak. Grimmjow finally returned and shut the water off, he then grabbed Diana and dried her off, put a gown on her and then carried her into the room, she looked around the room but did not see Ulquiorra, she could swear she remembered Gin and Aizen saying they would both get her. He put her down on a small couch in the corner of the room, placed a pillow beneath her head and covered her up. "You can lay down there and rest until later." Grimmjow stated. It didn't take long until Diana was fast asleep.

In Diana's Universe her mother had been searching for her daughter as she just knew that she was not dead, she could feel she was somewhere, she would not give up until she found her. Neighbors had brought food and their condolences, but her mother wasn't hungry she was determined, Debra and Ellie just kept up hope, even though it seemed hopeless. That night while they were all sleeping a loud thundering noise awoke Talia, she looked over at her two daughter's who were still fast asleep, she got out of bed and checked the house but nothing was around, so she returned to the bed. Talia was nearly back asleep when she felt a hand brush the hair from her face, before she could awake completely she heard a male's voice whisper in her ear, "Diana is fine, don't worry you'll see her soon" The voice was soothing and when she finally was able to sit up and try to focus on the dark room she managed to see a figure with silver hair, clad in white exiting the room. She sprung out of bed and went for the door, she could see the figure disappear into her girl's room as she got to the room it was totally empty. She was so confused but she felt a comforting feeling that Diana was indeed well. She returned to bed, but couldn't fully fall back asleep.


	7. Rescued and Enlightened

Grimmjow looked at Diana and figured he should go get Kari since Diana was pretty beat up, on his way there all he could think about was how all this delay was due to that idiot Yylfortd, who if he saw anytime soon he would punch square in the jaw! Once he had gotten Kari back to the room and Diana was healed, as she was leaving she smiled at Grimmjow who was laying on the bed naked staring at the ceiling quietly and stated, "she most definitely is!" He smiled for a second and then went back to glaring at the ceiling. Ulquiorra was not back yet and He knew he had a terrible habit of getting side tracked and was hoping it didn't take him much longer, "this is just like him, late when I need and want him!"

Gin was heading down the hallway and bumped into Ulquiorra on his way. He flashed Ulquiorra a wicked little smile, "so have you had a chance to have any fun with the little one yet, she was quite shy at first but she's a real firecracker now." "No I had to take care of a few things, Grimmy went to pick her up from Yylfortd, I was just heading back there now." "have fun" Gin smirked and then continued on his way, he was almost to Kari's room when he heard an annoying voice calling out his name from behind, "Gin, why do I not have the experiment in my possession?!" Szayel screeched. "Szayel, your insolence is seriously trying my patience!" "But" Szayel stuttered, Gin was not smiling anymore and was glaring sternly "I would advise you to not say one more word on the matter, she is not an experiment! If you even go near her you will be sorry, she is off limits and that's that. If you cannot except that you can have fun in the Wastelands!" With that Gin continued down the hallway to Kari's room. Gin entered the room, Kari looked up at him with a half frown, half smile. "What's wrong is she not what we were hoping for?" Gin asked. "No she's exactly what we were hoping for." Kari replied with a smile. "But then what has you upset?" I had to go heal the poor thing and if it was because she wanted what happened it wouldn't had bothered me, but something must be done about Yylfortd, Grimmjow said he had to bust open the door and rip him off of her when she was begging for help." Gin thanked Kari and immediately exited the room. He proceeded to Yylfortd's room, entered and without saying a word drew his Zanpakutō and sliced across Yylfortd's arm and chest. Then across his legs, Yylfortd surprised and injured fell to the floor and looked up at Gin "What! I was only having fun..." Yylfortd smiled. Gin was not smiling, he then put his blade to Yylfortd's neck, Yylfortd stopped smiling. Gin smiled, "What I'm just having fun" Gin mimicked solemnly, If you ever touch her like that again, you won't have the chance to be healed, there will be nothing left to heal!" Gin left and returned to his own room for the night, for tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Ulquiorra had returned to his room and noticed Diana on the couch in the corner and Grimmjow on the bed glaring at the ceiling. "What is wrong with her?" he asked. "Yylfortd!" Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow with a questioning look, "Yylfortd?". "He would have probably killed her it I had not shown up! So we'll just let her rest for a couple of hours, we can have our own fun for now." Ulquiorra undressed and went to the bed and kissed Grimmjow passionately. Grimmjow grabbed him and pushed him down on his back kissing and clawing him. He then grabbed Ulquiorra's cock which was now very hard and began stroking it up and down. They were kissing and biting each other fiercely, until Grimmjow grabbed Ulquiorra and flipped him over, grabbing his hips and shoving his cock up Ulquiorra's tight ass. Ulquiorra moaned in excitement as Grimmjow pounded his ass harder and harder. "You like it hard don't you my little pet?!" he bellowed. Ulquiorra turned his head back and looked at him, sweat running down his pale face which at the moment was a bit flushed and replied, "You know I do Grimmy, now give it to me harder, I need every inch of your big hard pulsing cock!" Grimmjow went even harder and faster making Ulquiorra scream out in pleasure and jerk wildly as he came all over the bed, Grimmjow was thrusting even harder and faster now as he began to tremble a bit and then burst, he came a little and then slid out and finished all over Ulquiorra's back. They both collapsed on the bed for a moment. After a very brief rest Grimmjow got up and headed to the bathroom, Ulquiorra got up and followed Grimmjow who was already in the shower then Ulquiorra joined him. He looked up at Grimmjow and asked "How do you think it will feel with the girl, do you think she will enjoy it?" "How am I supposed to know, I suppose it will feel good just have to be careful how rough we get as we don't want to rip her apart, now do we. Just shut up and let's get back to the real rough stuff, you know how much I like that." and he flashed a wicked smile at Ulquiorra. They dried off, Grimmjow brushed back his light blue hair and returned to the bed, He was tall and very muscular, with blue eyes, green markings below and an external jawbone on the right side of his face. He had a hole in his lower abdomen and was just sexy as hell. Ulquiorra brushed his hair he was not as tall as Grimmjow was, he had a slender but muscular body with a hole in the center of his collarbone. He had short black hair with a sort of broken horned type looking helmet on the left side of his head. He had pale white skin, deep green eyes, catlike slits for pupils with thick black eyebrows and green lines running down his face from below his eyes, he was extremely sexy. He returned to join Grimmjow in the bed.

"How long do you think she will be like that?" he asked. "I don't know but don't want to worry about that now, just shut up and do something more useful with your mouth, will you.." With that said Grimmjow caressed Ulquiorra's face wickedly smiling at him, then grabbed his head and shoved it down onto his hard cock. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" Ulquiorra went up and down his cock sucking every last inch, grabbing and caressing his balls and Grimmjow was loving every minute of it, he had that cocky smile while he was moaning and sweat was pouring down his face. He began to moan louder and Ulquiorra just kept up the pace sucking harder and faster as Grimmjow jerked and unloaded into Ulquiorra's mouth and all over his face. "That was nice but now let's get the real fun started, my precious pet." Grimmjow stated. They kissed some more again and bit and licked each other, the foreplay seemed to be getting more rough and they were both enjoying it. They were clawing and biting each other, Grimmjow reached out and spanked Ulquiorra so hard he screamed in pain and excitement clawing into Grimmjow's chest so hard, he began to bleed, "more my pet" he demanded as he spanked Ulquiorra even harder. Ulquiorra jerked and clawed Grimmjow's face, sweat and blood were running down his face and he was even hotter, they were both hard as hell and loving every minute of the pain and pleasure they were feeling. they started biting and clawing harder, he spanked again and Ulquiorra shrieked in excitement clawing Grimmjow harder now, Grimmjow clawed Ulquiorra's chest, drawing blood and the two were entangled in a bloody sweaty embrace, licking and biting each other in utter enjoyment. Grimmjow started spanking and biting even harder and Ulquiorra screamed out so loud in excitement, it awoke Diana. At the moment the two of them didn't even notice, Ulquiorra jerked and started to change, the helmet piece disappeared from his head and was replaced by what appeared to be two horns his black hair grew longer, large bat like wings sprung from his back, a long black tail now protruded, claws formed and dark thick fur grew on his arms, legs and lower torso. The sight startled Diana and excited her at the same time. Ulquiorra clawed into Grimmjow, blood dripping from his fingers, he brought one hand to his lips and licked it, then flipped Grimmjow over, grabbed him by the hips and slammed his hard cock into Grimmjow's ass hard and fast, "Harder my pet, you know I like it harder, rougher, more I demand more! he yelled as he turned his head he now noticed Diana sitting up, mouth open watching in awe and he flashed her a wicked little smile. She could see the blood and sweat pouring off the two of them and it was somehow a massive turn on. Ulquiorra was digging his claws into Grimmjow's hips, blood flowed out, but Grimmjow just kept bellowing "More, more, faster, harder damn you." Ulquiorra pounded Grimmjow's ass harder and harder, faster and faster, so much so it seemed he would split him in two, Grimmjow started to moan loudly Ulquiorra went faster and harder until Grimmjow jerked and shuddered and massive amounts of cum started to shoot all over the bed, Ulquiorra was still going harder and faster, until at last he shot his entire load into Grimmjow's ass. As he pulled back he finally noticed Diana sitting up in the corner, as he turned to look at Grimmjow, Grimmjow flashed him a wicked smile.

Grimmjow turned and looked at Diana motioning her to come to the bed. Diana was reluctant at first scooting as far back into the couch as she could. "Come here woman" Grimmjow bellowed but she did not move "Come here!" he bellowed again even louder this time. "Come over here now and you can experience just how much pleasure can be derived from pain." Diana did not move, she wanted to but was so afraid, they were so sexy and the idea excited her but she was very scared at the same time. Ulquiorra then jumped from the bed and knelt down in front of her, even in this form she thought he looked so sexy and hot. He reached out and ever so carefully caressed her cheek. "Don't worry, we know you might be a little scared and that you are more fragile than we are, but wouldn't you like to experience the ultimate pleasure that pain can produce. I promise that we will not let it kill you, at times it may feel like it's close but I won't let you die. We have someone here that can heal you after we are through, you'll be fine. So if you want the ultimate experience take my hand, if not you are welcome to keep watching" He then held his hand out for Diana to grab and she slowly reached out to take it. "Now see that wasn't so hard" Ulquiorra led Diana to the bed, removed her nightgown and laid her down next to Grimmjow. Grimmjow brushed the hair from her face and smiled then he kissed her and bit her bottom lip causing it to bleed ever so slightly, he then licked the blood up. Strangely enough Diana felt herself getting hot, "wow" she thought, "maybe this will be enjoyable" He then grabbed her head and forced it down to his cock, she started licking it, as it grew hard again she started sucking up and down, as she was bent over sucking his cock she felt Ulquiorra slide up behind her and rub his cock on her wet pussy as he lightly clawed her back with his other hand, her body stiffened from the pain his claws produced and then she felt his cock harden and he slid it deep inside her very slowly at first and then started thrusting harder and harder. She started sucking harder and faster on Grimmjow's cock clawing into his already blood soaked skin, she was hotter than she had ever been, Ulquiorra clawed into her hips drawing blood which made her jerk her head off Grimmjow and scream in pain, blood ran down her hips and Ulquiorra pushed her back onto Grimmjow and started pounding harder and harder, the pain was still there but the pleasure was much stronger now, her whole body felt electrified, she felt primal, alive so alive, and so hot. Her body started convulsing in pleasure as she started to cum, she could feel Ulquiorra claw into her back and blood drip down from his claws, he was pounding so very hard now and she was enjoying the pain and pleasure so much. As Grimmjow shot his load into her mouth he grabbed her head and shoved it down so hard she could feel the pressure on her throat and she couldn't breath for a moment, when he let up it was so amazing. Ulquiorra grew larger and was pounding her so hard the bed was slamming against the wall, she could feel the pain from the cuts in her back and he just kept clawing and pounding her faster and still harder. When he came inside her she exploded once again and it was a greater feeling than she had ever felt, although she was glad it was over at the same time, she was pretty sure she couldn't take anymore pain. She looked over at Ulquiorra and said "That was so damn fucking good, I'm glad you talked me into wanting it but shouldn't you get whoever is going to heal me I really don't want to bleed to death.?" Grimmjow laughed "Did you think we were done, we're only getting started, you won't bleed to death, but there may be times you wish you would. The pain may get excruciating but the pleasure it produces will be the best thing you will ever experience." Ulquiorra caressed her cheek "We'll give you a short rest if you like, you may even clean up a bit if you wish, but if you enjoyed what we just did you'll want to continue to the ultimate satisfaction. It will be worth it, I promise" Diana got up and rinsed off in the shower, checked out her back in the mirror, it wasn't all that bad and the rest was very enjoyable. She walked back into the room and Grimmjow shoved a plate of fruit at her, "You'll need your energy!" Diana thanked him, ate the fruit and then returned to the bed.

Grimmjow was laying on his back, she crawled over to him and kissed him, reached down and started rubbing his cock, he leaned forward and started to lick her breast and nibble at her nipples. Ulquiorra was sitting at the other end of the bed watching. Grimmjow's cock was growing very hard now and he motioned for her to crawl on top of him which she eagerly did. She was on her hands and knees straddling his cock, she reached down with one hand and slid his cock in her wet pussy, he was so big and it felt so good. He started kissing her and biting at her lips, he reached up and clawed into her back drawing blood, she screamed in pain and pleasure. She felt Ulquiorra come up behind her, he rubbed his hard cock against her tight ass, her temperature was shooting through the roof, she could almost feel her blood boiling or so it seemed. He then slid his cock into her tight ass and she let out a loud scream, he started to pound her ass harder and harder. They were both fucking her so hard and fast she could feel them clawing her hips and back, the blood pouring down her, mixed with sweat, the pain was excruciating, the pleasure was non-comprehensible. She screamed "stop I can't handle anymore" but they didn't stop they kept it up, "If you truly want to stop, you can, but trust me you'll be fine if you wish to continue," Diana wasn't sure but the sincerity in his voice made her decide to see what this new experience could be like. Ulquiorra spanked her several times as she whelped her body trembled she moaned and shook and trembled as she had yet another orgasm. But they weren't stopping, just clawing, biting harder, spanking and pounding harder and faster, she started clawing and biting and moaning uncontrollably, the pleasure was almost more unbearable than the pain. There was blood and sweat everywhere, and it was just so beyond incredible. They were going harder and faster still, she thought she would split in two and just then they both clawed into her very deeply and jerked against each other as they both unloaded into a very satisfied Diana. They all laid back on the bed, after a moment Grimmjow grabbed Diana pushed her on her back and began licking and kissing her whole body, He pushed her legs open, scooted her body all the way to the top of the bed and buried his face between her legs, licking and sucking on her clit, even biting a bit. Diana felt him slide his fingers deep inside her thrusting hard, it hurt a bit but felt good too. Watching him go down on her was such a turn on especially when he looked up at her with the sweat and blood dripping from his face as he licked his lips, she caressed his hair as he went back to devouring her. Ulquiorra came up behind Grimmjow and smiled, he then grabbed his hips and thrust his hard cock straight into Grimmjow's ass, Grimmjow bit down on Diana's clit drawing a bit of blood and causing her to scream. He raised up a bit and slid Diana's body down underneath him he clawed at her breast and bit at her neck. He slid his hard hot cock all the way inside her wet pussy, with every thrust into his ass by Ulquiorra he went deeply inside of her. He reached around her and grabbed her ass holding her tight as Ulquiorra pounded harder and harder, faster and faster, he nibbled her, blood dripping everywhere, moaning and screaming. Diana was so entranced by the pure primal pleasure of it all. The pain was getting a little more than she could handle though and then shortly, it was like the pain was a necessary and acceptable means to the ultimate pleasure. She was starting to relish the taste of blood and sweat the way it felt all over her body, all over their bodies, She clawed Grimmjow scratching into anywhere she could latch onto convulsing in ultimate pleasure. Licking and biting frantically, experiencing multiple orgasms. She felt Grimmjow jerk and unload into her, she could feel every little jerk and drip filling her up, every inch of him every everything. Ulquiorra shot his load all over the two of them. When Grimmjow pulled out of her, she pushed him on his back and was licking and biting every inch of him. She then proceeded to grab Ulquiorra's arm and pull him down on the bed, she licked and bit and kissed them both, she never wanted this to stop, never.

Ulquiorra rolled on his side to face her "Aren't you glad you listened to me" Diana couldn't speak at the moment she was to entranced she just smiled as she was kissing and biting him and caressing his cock. Grimmjow reached over and spanked her so hard she welted, but it wasn't the same feeling as when she had been welted before, this time it felt great, she yipped and begged, "More, please give me more, please I need so much more" He was too happy to comply, slapping her ass, biting and clawing her back, "I'll give you more, I'll give you all you can handle and then some and you'll take it, you'll take it all!" he stated with a wicked little laugh and smirk. He then jammed his cock so hard into her tight ass she thought he was going to rip her open, he pounded her harder and harder slapping her ass cheeks clawing her hips, she was moaning and groping at Ulquiorra, he kissed her and then backed up a bit, she was amazed to see his horns starting to disappear, and the half horned helmet reappear, his hair shortened and his wings and tail receding. Grimmjow was going faster and harder now and she could feel him cum inside of her. She moaned in ecstasy and then begged for more, even though she could feel herself getting a bit weak, she wanted, she had to have more.

He rolled her on her back, kissed her and then got up. Diana tried to reach for him "Please fuck me more..." He just laughed, "We're not quite done yet" Ulquiorra crawled across the bed and on top of Diana straddling her, he brushed her hair from her face and kissed her, licked her cheek and continued down to her supple bloody breast. Diana moaned in ecstasy and anticipation, she ran her fingers through his hair as he ravaged her breast. Grimmjow came up on the bed behind Ulquiorra reached around and started stroking his cock until it was hard. "More" Diana moaned. Ulquiorra slid his hard cock deep inside Diana's wet warm pussy, he pressed his body hard against hers grabbing her back and clawing into it, as Grimmjow jammed his hard cock deep inside Ulquiorra's tight ass. With every thrust he clawed her back, she could feel the blood and cum soaked sheets beneath her body and Ulquiorra's nails clawing into her with every thrust, she was so hot and wet she had no idea how many orgasms she had, had. She just wanted more, somehow the pain didn't seem painful anymore it felt like electrifying pleasure. She clawed Ulquiorra's chest and kissed him, bit his lips and chest, more moaning. Harder and harder, faster and faster, yet still harder. Shuddering and cum flying everywhere. "Blood so much blood, pleasure so much pleasure, pain so much pleasure," Diana thought. She wanted so much more but she was getting very weak, She tried to reach for Grimmjow and as she did she just slumped forward and passed out. "Well you had better go get Kari again. I'm surprised she lasted this long." Grimmjow exclaimed. Ulquiorra got up and dressed, while I'm gone clean things up a bit I'll be right back." with that he left and Grimmjow cleaned up a bit as he was finishing Ulquiorra returned, and Kari again fully healed Diana, "She'll need a bit of rest now, but she'll be as good as new by morning. I see the two of you got quite wild again." She smiled and giggled a bit. Then she tended to Grimmjow and Ulquiorra's wounds, and bid them goodbye. The two of them crawled into bed with Diana and fell asleep.


	8. Full Disclosure

The next morning Diana awoke feeling surprisingly good. Ulquiorra was still asleep, Grimmjow was absent and Diana got up and went to the bathroom, she couldn't believe her eyes she knew very well what had happened the evening before but there were hardly even any scars and no pain. She wondered if last night was it, or if there was any hope for more. She heard the door, then Grimmjow's voice in the room. He was waking up Ulquiorra and then he called out her name. Diana went back into the room. Grimmjow asked her to sit down and she did. Ulquiorra asked "So did you enjoy yourself as much as we did?" "yes" she replied, but she seemed sad. "What's with the gloomy face?" he asked. "I enjoyed myself more than I ever have, and I know it might sound strange but for some reason, even though I don't know the two of you that well, I feel like there's a strange bond between us. None of that matters much since I'll be leaving and I'll never get the chance to see if there is something." Diana turned her head away as a couple of tears ran down her face. Ulquiorra stood up, wiped the tears from her eyes and whispered, "I feel this strange bond you speak of also", "Well come on now, just stop it" bellowed Grimmjow, "Gin should be here soon and she should be ready." Diana straightened up went to the dresser grabbed some fruit and a muffin and sat down on the couch. When she was finished eating she noticed Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were across the room on the bed whispering to each other, Diana couldn't tell what they were saying but she was too upset right now to care, she just buried her head in the back of the couch, "Why do I feel this way, why couldn't this still feel like an adventure that I enjoyed but would be happy enough to just walk away from?" she thought to herself.

After a while Diana had nodded off a bit on the couch and a knock at the door startled her. Gin cheerfully walked in greeting everyone. "How are you today, little one?" Diana half looked up and said "Fine I guess" "I thought you would be happy that you would get to see your family again today, why do you seem upset?" Gin replied. "What does it matter why I'm upset, it won't change anything." Diana stated and then buried her head back onto the couch. "She's upset because she felt a connection and now she's leaving." Grimmjow said. "I don't see why we just can't tell......" Ulquiorra was trying to say when Gin interrupted him with a stern look. "Well she's not going anywhere till this afternoon or possibly evening, I will be returning with Aizen then and after we discuss a few things, she can see her family." Gin then exited the room. "Stop pouting and get over here, now, there's no need for all this..." Grimmjow bellowed. Ulquiorra patted the bed between them, Diana ran over to the bed and buried her face in his chest, hugging him tightly. "I desperately want to see my family again and I also desperately want to get to know the two of you better. I want to know if there's more to this connection I feel, it's not fair!" Ulquiorra pushed gently back on her and wiped a tear from her eye, "Well, we have awhile, why don't we talk now?" For hours the three of them talked, teased, laughed and got to know each other a bit better. Diana felt better and worse all at the same time, she was sure there was something there, and she would probably never get to pursue it farther.

Later there was a knock at the door and Aizen entered the room and Gin went to the couch and sat down. "So I'm sure you have heard there are some things we must discuss before you see your family, Diana." Diana nodded "Well Gin has told me that he already told you about what we do here and the history involving Don and the Soul Society and that you understood it all, is that correct." "Yes, but there were some things about my being here he wouldn't or couldn't answer. Why the Hell can't I know?!" "Well if you would just shut the fuck up, and stop being so bitchy, I will tell you everything. I know you're young and impatient, but that is going to have to quickly become a thing of the past.'' Diana flashed an upset but puzzled look at Aizen. "Now that I have your attention there are going to be a lot of changes for you and your family, very soon, and with the state of affairs, you won't have much time to adjust. Very shortly Gin will take you to your family, things will have to be explained to them, and then the four of you will return here with Gin and be shown to your respective quarters." Diana was very confused now and her face showed it. "Why would we be coming here, what would we do, I'm.." Aizen cut her off "Kindly refrain from interrupting me, I don't want to have to tell you again. We've been searching for sometime now for those like your family, you are descendants of Don, and we've checked in your Universe you are the last ones, without the knowledge to use their powers, all before you have perished. Gin will answer any questions you may have, I must now take my leave." And with that said Aizen left. Diana's head was spinning, she thought to herself "this is so unreal." She looked up at Gin, "What the hell!" "Calm down, little one. I know this is a lot to absorb in such little time, and we had to be sure before we told you." "Are you serious!" Diana raised her voice "You couldn't have told me what you thought." "shh getting all upset isn't going to help anything or anyone right now. We need to get going."

Back in Diana's universe another day was coming to an end and Talia, had fixed dinner and Debra and Ellie had just set the table, when they all sat down to eat, they could hear hard rain starting. There was lightning and loud crashing thunder. Talia was hoping wherever Diana was, she was safe and not out in this awful storm. They were almost finished with dinner, when they heard a loud thundering noise come from upstairs. Talia got up and ran upstairs to see what had happened. As she got to the top of the stairs, Diana was just closing the door to her sister's room behind her. Talia ran to her daughter, "Thank the Gods you are safe!" Diana's mom squeezed her so hard she could hardly breath. "Are you alright? Where have you been, what happened?" "Mom!" "How did you get up here, without us seeing.." "Mom!!" Diana interrupted her again "I need to talk to you, Debra and Ellie right now please." Talia was a bit confused but she was just so happy to have her daughter back. They went back downstairs and when they entered the living room Talia yelled "Girls!" When her sister's came into the living room, upon seeing Diana, they hugged her and smiled and laughed. "Mom never gave up hope, she wouldn't let anyone sway her, she knew you were alive" Ellie blurted out. "Well I need you all to sit on the couch, because what I have to tell you will be shocking and hard to believe at first." Diana started out with "Well you know how sometimes we wish that some of the shows we watch on TV were real, well mainly the people in them were real." Ellie laughed, "that's just wishful thinking, it's not possible." Diana frowned and continued "well what if I told you, you were wrong, Ellie." Debra laughed "Then we would tell you you've lost your mind Diana, but we all know that" Diana's mom was smiling and listening "You know that's not possible honey it's all just stories made up by someone." Diana was getting frustrated now "Well maybe most are, hell maybe 99.9% are but not all, and I can prove it, if I did would you seriously listen to me." "sure honey" her mom replied sarcastically. "I'll be right back, don't move" Diana left the room for a moment, her sisters were giggling, when she returned with Gin, Debra shrieked and fell to her knees, Ellie couldn't speak, she could hardly breath and her mother passed out. "Well that went well" Diana laughed. After getting her mother to come to, Diana asked "Are you all going to listen to me now or what?" "Of course dear" her mother replied. Well after quite a bit of explaining Diana managed to get her mother and sisters to mainly understand the situation, and the offer before them. The fact that they were descendants of Don, that they possessed powers and that Gin was standing there before them as a real person, was still sinking in slowly though. Talia turned towards Gin, "So let me get this straight, we would come and live in your Universe and learn to use our powers to help out, is that right?" Gin shook his head "And I'm also to understand that if we are so inclined to do so, also have children, that would in time be able to help also. So basically abandon our life here and start a new one with new families there?" Gin smiled "Yes and your life there could potentially be quite longer than it would here, once you learn everything, and provided that you survive. I'll let you discuss it for a moment." He then walked out of the room. "Well is this what you would all like to do?" asked Talia. "Hell yes, like there's anything exciting here to stay for." Diana said. Debra shook her head yes and Ellie, well you could just tell how excited she was, and for once she was also speechless. "Well I don't see why not, it's not like we have a whole lot of reason to stay and it would be interesting and exciting to say the least." said Talia. "Let's do it." "Gin, we've decided." Diana called out. "So what have you and your family decided little one?" "We're in, let's do this." "Well if you all could quickly grab anything you would like to take with you, not too much mind you and we'll be off then, just meet me upstairs when you are ready." So they all packed up a few things and met Gin upstairs. "We're ready." Diana stated. Then Gin led them all through the portal to their new home and life.


	9. A New Beginning And Farewell For Now

When they arrived, Gin walked them down several hallways until they reached the first of four doors, "This is your room Ellie, you will find everything you need here, there are gowns in the dresser and clothes in the closet, the bathroom's through that other door and you should probably take a shower and get some rest as tomorrow will be a long day." He then in turn showed Debra and Diana to their rooms and lastly Talia. Talia's room was slightly bigger and when they entered, Gin asked "Is everything ok, you keep starring at me in a strange way and when our eyes meet you look away?" "Of course everything is ok, I mean look at this place, it's kind of plain but nice and there has been a lot to absorb this evening hasn't there? I'm sure there are several others here also, aren't there?" "Yes a lot has happened for you this evening and yes there are others you will meet them in the morning, but you avoided answering my main question, haven't you?" Gin smiled as he replied. Talia blushed as she lowered her head for a moment "It's just that you are real, and you're...." her voice trailed off. Gin gently grabbed her chin and raised her head "And I'm what" he replied in a calm low voice. Talia couldn't help but be almost mesmerized by those gorgeous blue eyes "You're real and you're just so..so..", Talia pulled her head away and down while replying. Her cheeks in full blush now, Gin again grabbed her chin and raised her head, and in a soft voice said "I'm so what, Sweetheart?" Talia tried to lower her head again but he did not let her "ho.." she replied in a low meek voice. But before she could finish saying the word Gin pulled her close and kissed her passionately, Talia nearly melted in his arms, "Now, I'm so what?" said Gin, "Hot" Talia replied "You're so damn hot" "Why does it seem like you are so embarrassed and Shy?" Gin asked. Talia turned away, "I guess because I am, I haven't dated or been with anyone for the last 17 years, not since Ellie's father." Gin grabbed Talia, raised her head and smiled, "I guess we'll have to just remedy that, then!" He then kissed her again and reached down in between her legs and rubbed against her jeans. "Why don't we go take a shower and see what we can do to remedy your condition." They entered the bathroom Gin turned on the shower and undressed Talia, she was 5'7" tall, long curly red hair, hazel green eyes, freckles and an average but curvy build. Talia stepped into the shower and Gin undressed and followed her. They took turns washing each other, Talia was getting quite hot and starting to lose her shyness. Gin kissed her and nudged her head down, she went to her knees and ran her tongue around both his balls and then slowly all the way up the shaft of his hard cock, she glanced up to see him smiling down at her. She then wrapped one hand around the base and started sucking up and down rolling her tongue around it as she did, and on every up stroke she stopped long enough to run her tongue completely around the head, her hand constantly pumping up and down also. She could tell he was enjoying it from his moans and she just kept up a steady pace until she felt him growing slightly larger and then she increased her pace and pressure, Gin's moans became louder until he exploded in Talia's mouth, she swallowed most of it and the drips she licked off right before licking the remainder off his cock, Gin moaned, as she did. Talia stood back up and smiled at Gin. They kissed again and then rinsed off, got out, dried off and went to the bed. Talia grabbed Gin and pulled him down on the bed with her, she started kissing him again, reaching down with one hand and rubbing his cock, she held him tight with the other clawing lightly on his back. After a few minutes he pulled back a little and smiled, "Sweetheart, you're a firecracker, I can see where Diana gets it!" Talia stopped and pulled back, "Excuse me, what did you mean by that?" "Well you see your daughter was shy at first, you know being a virgin and all." Talia glared at Gin "I just figured you knew as we told you what we were originally looking for, and Diana actually starting liking it and asked for more when given the choice. We apologized and I truly would have liked to go about things another way, but it was what it was. Anyway Diana has decided she would like to be with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra now and the three of them have something going." Talia still didn't look happy, "Well I surely don't condone how you went about things, especially with my daughter, but I suppose there's nothing I can do about it now and she did seem happier than I have seen her in awhile, anyway if there was something wrong I know she would have told me. Still I assume nothing like this will happen again with my daughter's, right?" Talia gave Gin a stern look. "Of course no one will touch them without their consent. Now if we have that squared away would you please just shut up and kiss me." Talia paused a second gave Gin a well it better not look and then kissed him. Gin pushed Talia on her back and started kissing down her neck to her large breasts, where he licked around her nipples and then lightly sucked on them. "You can be a bit rougher if you'd like" Talia said with a smile. Gin smiled back and then starting nipping at her nipples and sucking harder, Talia's body stiffened and she lightly moaned, Gin bit the side of her breast then sucked them even harder, Talia moaned again louder now, then he nipped his way down her mid-section and nipped at her clit, she was already so wet and hot. As he started sucking and biting at her clit Talia moaned loudly, her body jerked and she began to cum, it felt incredible, she had forgotten just how good it could feel. Gin didn't stop he kept it up as he slid a finger up her tight ass she moaned even louder, she was getting so hot and it felt so very good. He slid another finger up and one in her wet pussy, she moaned again and he started sucking and biting even harder now, Talia's body jerked and she nearly screamed in pleasure, she could feel herself cum yet again. Gin came back up and kissed her again she pushed him on his back and squatted and straddled his hard cock slowly she lowered herself down onto it until it was fully inside her hot wet pussy then she grabbed both of Gin's hands for balance and started going up and down, using her muscles to contract around his hard cock . They both started moaning and Talia kept increasing her speed and downward thrust, she felt herself cum again momentarily interrupting her rhythm and then she regained her composure and went harder and faster. She could tell Gin was enjoying himself and it felt so good. She felt his cock increase in size so she went as hard and as fast as she could until she felt him explode inside of her, which in turn made her cum yet again. She slid off Gin and layed down beside him turning towards him she put an arm around him. "Gin turned to her with a slight smirk "After 17 years you don't seem to have forgotten anything, that was incredible" Talia smiled, "I'm glad you enjoyed it, I had actually forgotten how damn good it feels." "If you don't mind me asking since you recognized me I assume you watched the series in your universe, and even though it's not reality I assume you must have thought some of the characters to be hot as you put it, was I the only one or were there others?" Gin asked. "Well yes there were a couple others, three I thought were very hot actually." "Well, are you going to leave me hanging or are you going to tell me." "Oh, you actually wanted me to tell you who" Talia said with a wicked smile. "Well there's of course you, and I guess if you have to know, Aizen and Urahara." Talia blushed a bit. Gin just smiled, "You should probably go clean up and get some rest as things will be quite busy tomorrow, he reached over and kissed her, the two of them got up Talia went to take a shower and Gin got dressed, bid her goodbye and left. As Talia showered she smiled and thought, it had been so long since she had, had sex or even been embraced by a man, and one she was severely attracted to, to boot, she felt great. She exited the shower, dried off, went to the dresser and found a gown, put it on and crawled into bed, where she fell quickly asleep. Gin returned to his room took a shower and laid down waiting for Aizen to return.

Talia was sleeping rather soundly having very good dreams, which she had not had in awhile. Sometime later, half asleep she felt two bodies crawl into bed with her, at first not realizing where she was or what was happening she just figured the girls had come to sleep with her, until she felt a larger hand caressing her breast, she immediately woke to see Gin laying next to her and smiling, but he was not the one caressing her, so she quickly turned the other way to see who was fondling her, and it was Aizen, but he was so much hotter in reality, she blushed. He grabbed her head and kissed her lightly biting her tongue, she shuddered. As he pulled back he asked, "So I hear you think my fake counterpart is hot, I would hope I exceed those expectations, do I not?" Talia blushed and shook her head yes. "Gin tells me you are deprived and like it a bit rough, let's remedy that and see how much you can handle. I believe this would be best if taken back to our room." Aizen got up and beckoned Talia to follow, "Gin would you be so kind as to grab what she will need in the morning out of the closet and join us." Aizen led Talia down several corridors, until they reached his room. After entering he pushed Talia down on the bed and got on top of her, he ripped her gown open and bit and sucked on her nipples at one point drawing a bit of blood, Talia just moaned. He then rolled over on his back and told Talia to get into a sixty-nine position, which she did and then she started to grab his cock and lick it all over, then she licked around his balls very gently several times before raising up a bit and wrapping her lips around his very large hard cock, again using one hand at the base squeezing and pumping up and down while sucking and rolling her tongue around his cock. Aizen let out a low moan, he grabbed her ass and pulled her wet pussy down and began to bite and suck at it, even taking his tongue and dipping it in and out. Talia moaned in pleasure, Aizen reached up and spanked her several times, and she moaned even louder. Talia began sucking harder and faster, even lightly running her teeth up and down his hard shaft, off and on. She heard the door and a minute or so later, felt Gin come up and start fondling her breasts, she almost immediately felt herself begin to cum, Aizen spanked her even harder, then licked and sucked every bit, but he wasn't stopping. Gin began pinching her nipples and she could feel Aizen beginning to swell so she went harder and faster until he exploded in her mouth. Gin laid down on the bed next to them and motioned for Talia to come lay on him, his cock was so hard she could feel it pressed against her body, he smiled and kissed her, then he lifted her up and slid his cock in her hot wet pussy, on the first thrust she let out a moan, then she felt Aizen spank her several times, and Gin thrust his hard cock deep inside of her, it felt so good, she then felt Aizen's hard cock thrust into her tight ass, it was so fast and hard it hurt for a second, but also felt so damn good she screamed out in pleasure and pain. Aizen was thrusting hard downward, at the same time Gin was thrusting hard upward, she swore that they were going to rip her in two, but all she could think was it felt so good, that was until she lost her train of thought and everything started becoming instinctive and primal. They were all moaning loudly now and things were getting rougher. Talia began to moan and slightly scream in delight as she began to cum, she tightened her muscles so hard on Gin's cock, he Instantly began to cum also, and soon after so did Aizen . The three of them collapsed on the bed. Why don't the two of you go get cleaned up a bit and Gin you can strap her in while I get things set up here and then join you. Talia had a puzzled look but followed Gin to the bathroom, where they took a quick shower and then dried off. As they were exiting the bathroom Aizen was entering it, "I'll be out momentarily, you know what to do." he told Gin. Gin led Talia to the frame, where he proceeded to tie her up one leg dangling, one bent at the knee and upwards, ribbons criss-crossed around her midsection, her breasts left free and her arms pinned behind her back. He then went to the dresser and grabbed several things from a pile on top. When he came back he inserted a vibrating butt plug into her tight ass, a vibrating dildo into her pussy and fastened the straps then he took two small clips and put them on her nipples, the pain was producing waves of pleasure pulsing through her body. Gin walked in front of her and stuck his hard cock straight down her throat, she gagged a bit at first but started licking and sucking, he grabbed the hair on the back of her head and forced it in and out. When Aizen came out of the bathroom Gin quit, Talia watched as he went over to the bed with Aizen, she was so hot and wet and she couldn't stop herself from having several orgasms. After they kissed for several minutes Gin crawled on the bed on all fours facing Talia and then Aizen positioned himself behind sliding his hard cock into Gin's tight waiting ass. Gin moaned in pleasure and blushed, Talia was getting even hotter watching the two of them, she wanted to join them so bad. Aizen was pounding harder and harder on Gin, Sweat was dripping from their faces, and their moans were growing louder, until Aizen started jerking and moaning louder and so did Gin, watching the two of them cum and it shooting clear to her face, made Talia so much hotter. Aizen got up and went to the bathroom to clean off, Gin removed everything from Talia but left her tied up. He then went to the dresser and came back with a small leather whip of sorts. Talia was a bit worried, as this may be a little more than slightly ruff. Gin Whipped her ass several times, Talia screamed out in pain and slight pleasure, she wasn't sure about this. Gin came around in front of Talia "What's wrong baby, a little more than you expected, I'm sure you'll grow to love it, crave it, even beg for it, I can tell from your body language that you will." Then he shoved his now again hard cock into Talia's mouth straight down her throat, grabbing the back of her head again thrusting it in and out. When Aizen returned, Gin let go and Aizen grabbed her hair and jammed his cock straight down Talia's throat which made her gag at first but she managed to take it mostly. Gin went around the back of her grabbed the whip and began to whip her again, she moaned and whelped, then he stopped long enough to thrust his hard cock into her tight ass, as he was pounding her at full force he was also whipping her in rhythm, it hurt but at the same time it felt so good, she was having orgasm after orgasm, it was the best she had ever had, it wasn't seeming to stop though and it seemed like the pleasure was just getting to be too much. She could also feel the blood dripping down the side of her hips. Aizen started to moan and jerked unloading into her mouth. She nearly gagged but managed to swallow most of it, then Gin started to swell and pound her ass even faster, until he too unloaded into her. Every inch of her body was tingling with pain and pleasure, it actually felt really good, but she was happy it was over for now, or so she thought. Gin came around and knelt in front of her, kissing her before sliding underneath her and started biting and sucking her nipples, she felt him slide his fingers up her wet, warm dripping pussy and thrust them in and out, he then bit one of her nipples so hard she felt it bleed and she let out a loud yelp, he just kept sucking and biting as she jerked and moaned. She felt the butt plug get inserted back into her ass and Gin removed his fingers, then Aizen thrust his big hard cock hard and fast into her wet pussy, she felt him whip her back and ass as he thrusted hard and fast in and out of her. The pain was as incredible as the pleasure and her moans turned to screams. She was enjoying every minute of it even though it also terribly hurt. Between the pain, and the restraints the pleasure was so much more enjoyable, She had never experienced such utter satisfaction. Her orgasms were growing more incredible and enjoyable as she could ever have imagined they could be. Gin came back up and started kissing her biting at her tongue and lips which she did to him in return, the blood tasted so sweet. Aizen started to go harder and faster until he began cumming inside of her, and she was so sensitive now she could feel every bit filling her up. Gin got up and went to the bathroom as Aizen removed the plug and untied Talia, raising her up and kissing her. She was a bit unstable on her feet and nearly fell, he lifted her up and took her to the bed. "I assume that you enjoyed that and will be wanting more in the future, but for now there are things that need to be done." He then went into the bathroom, Gin was just exiting. "Gin will you go and fetch Kari, so Talia can get ready for today" Then he got into the shower. Gin got dressed, "Talia I'll be right back, you will need to be healed by Kari." Talia sprung up, fell back on the bed trying to look like she meant to do that leaned on one arm and looked at Gin "I'm fine I think it would be strange to be healed by my I don't know how many greats grandmother for this kind of injury." "Now I'm sure it's no stranger than Diana being healed by her for the same type of injuries, with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, or even no stranger than Diana must feel knowing you know what happened here. Now I'm going to get Kari and I'll be right back." Aizen had finished and was ready to leave, He turned to Talia "I'll see you soon and do try to be on time." Soon after Aizen left Gin brought Kari, introduced the two and Kari healed Talia. "Now that you're healed hurry and go get ready we don't want to be late." Kari said "Goodbye and nice to meet you Talia." Talia turned and smiled "Nice to meet you too." When Talia had showered and was dressed they left to get her Girls. Then they all went down several hallways until they stood in front of two big doors, Gin opened the doors.

As they entered, several people were seated around a table, and although they were not the same in real life they were all still recognizable to the four girls. There was Aizen at the head of the table, then there were Yylfortd, Szayel, Stark, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Hallibel, Nel and Kari. "As you all know these four will be training and fighting with us as they are all related to Don and Kari. Besides training there is no harm that is to come to them, or you will answer to me" Aizen was specifically looking at Szayel when stating the latter. Yylfortd shot Diana a seductively evil smile, Grimmjow flew halfway out of his seat towards Yylfortd ready to shred him until he was yanked back by Ulquiorra who was giving him a not right now glare! Aizen continued "Kari will work with all of them for their healing, their fighting training will be with others. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra will train Diana, Stark will train Debra, Hallibel and Nel will train Ellie and Gin will train Talia. "If there is nothing else we will adjourn and you may begin training shortly.. Gin took the girls back to their rooms, "There should be some fruit and muffins waiting for you in your rooms, eat and then your training will begin shortly." As he walked Ellie to her room he asked her why she looked so down. Ellie shook her head "it's nothing" she replied in a voice like the world had just ended. he entered her room with her, "I can tell it's not nothing, and this attitude just won't do, you need to tell me what's wrong?" Ellie looked up "Well it's just not fair, not fair at all!" "What's not fair?" "I was talking with my sister Diana last night and we figured our Mom left with you, and then Diana has Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, Debra is just ecstatic to be here and I don't like it here." "Would you rather go back home?" "No of course not that would be boring, I'd rather be down on your Earth!" "Well you get something to eat and I'll be back soon." Gin returned shortly and came into Ellie's room with a smile, "If that is what you truly want then I have spoken to Kisuke who is training another teenager and would be willing to train you also.." Ellie smiled "Really, thank you" "Well you need to get ready and say goodbye to your Mom and sister's as I will need to take you there now. You get ready to go and I'll go get them." When Gin had got them all and returned letting them all know Ellie's wishes, they all came in to say goodbye. Debra hugged her sister and said "goodbye lil sis, I'll miss you." then Diana gave Ellie a hug "Don't get into too much trouble and don't do anything I wouldn't do" Talia flashed Diana a glare, then she gave Ellie a big hug and then told her "You be good and I'll miss you and I love you very much and don't forget be good and listen to what you are told." "Mooom, I'm seventeen, not seven I'll be fine." Her mom kissed her and she left with Gin.

While Talia waited for Gin to return Stark came and got Debra for training and Grimmjow came to get Diana. Gin returned and informed Talia that everything was just fine and they should start training.


	10. New Developments

After Gin had left Kisuke had showed Ellie where she would be staying, "This is your room, get settled and someone will get you for lunch, see you then." The room was really small but Ellie was glad to be there, so that didn't matter, she decided to lay down and rest her eyes, but instead she fell fast asleep. She was startled when she heard a voice say her name, "Ellie, wake up, it's time for lunch, hurry up and follow me and by the way my name is Ururu." Ellie wasn't expecting so many at the lunch table, when she walked in, but at least she recognized them, they looked enough like the show, but as she looked around the table listening to everyone say hi, she nearly lost her breath, Renji was here. Ellie had always had a crush on the character on the show, but her mind was sent reeling "Oh my god, he's fucking real, great I'm not pretty enough, what if he doesn't like me, I know I'll just fuck up!" Her train of thought was broken when Kisuke said "Ellie, I know you're new here but it's usually customary to sit down and actually eat lunch and if you don't soon, there won't be any left ." After lunch was over, Kisuke, Renji and Ichigo got up and started to leave the room, Ellie was curious when she might be able to start her training, but before she could say anything Kisuke turned to her before exiting the room, "Ellie, Ururu will fill you in on everything, as for training that will start in a week or so after you are fully settled in." Rukia walked over to her "Nice to meet you, so I'm sure you'll fit in just fine, and don't be afraid about tomorrow, we'll take care of you." Ellie looked at Rukia puzzled "tomorrow?" "Ah I see they didn't tell you yet, you'll be going to school tomorrow." she smiled "Well gotta run see you then." Ellie just sunk into her chair, "School, I have to go to school, I'm screwed, how am I going to fit in, in this world?" she thought to herself. Just then Ururu tapped Ellie, "Time to work", Ellie's eyes widened, "Work on what?" "Cleaning, you didn't think you could just come here and be a moocher, not like that other moocher!" Jinta said. Ururu just took Ellie's hand and led her outside to sweep with her. Ellie wasn't expecting this and she wasn't happy, but she figured it was fair that she had to help around the shop. But she still was upset that she would have to go to school. Ellie was so tired after all the clean up and work outside and inside the shop, she didn't even feel like eating, she just went straight to bed. when she woke up in the morning, she went to get her clothes, she noticed several school uniforms hanging, "Could this get any worse, now I have to wear this." she never had to wear a uniform before! When she went to go to the bathroom to take a shower, it got worse, the door was open so she walked in and quickly ran out as fast as she could back to her room "Fuck he must think I'm a pervert or something, don't people lock the doors around here when they shower?" She had hoped Renji hadn't noticed her. Ok so she did miss having her own bathroom, finally she was able to take a shower, and get ready for school, as she was finishing getting ready in her room, she heard knocking, "Would you hurry up already, we're going to be late." Renji was yelling at her door, she grabbed her stuff and as she opened the door she couldn't help blushing, "I'm coming already, I had to grab my stuff!"

She felt so out of place in school, it didn't seem anything like home and although Rukia, and Orihime were really nice and helpful, it was just awful. Halfway through the school day she wasn't feeling well, and went to the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face and get a short break from everyone. After she washed her face, she felt a bit better, she was just being silly, this should be fun, new people, new place, she shouldn't let it get to her so much. So as she was leaving to go back to class she resolved to try to take a new approach on the day, she wasn't paying much attention to where she was going, but all of a sudden she had an awful feeling and when she looked up there was a man and the end of the hallway dressed sort of like Gin and Aizen, coming straight for her with a sword drawn, she gasped, she then turned and ran as fast as she could, She headed for the school yard since that was the closest door, right before grabbing the handle, she felt a sharp pain in her back and had a hard time standing for a moment, she could still hear his footsteps coming closer, as she glanced over her shoulder she could see his weapon returning to him or at least that's what it looked like. Ellie screamed in horror and pain as she opened the door and ran for the schoolyard. Back in the classroom the commotion made one of the students noticed her "Isn't that, that new girl, she's running crazy fast by herself, and she looks hurt. Ichigo took a quick glance and could see that she was indeed being chased and was in mortal danger, then he, Renji, Orihime, Chad, and Rukia quietly excused themselves as they ran to help Ellie. Ellie was running towards what she believed was going back towards the shop when she was struck yet again, she fell to the ground this time, and he caught up to her she got half up and turned to face her attacker, she tried to crawl backwards when she noticed two others coming down from above her, "Where are the others?" You will not stop us, we will have judgement over all, or devastate everything!" Just as the other two were almost at her and the one over her was just about to strike her again, Ichigo stopped the one over her and began fighting with him, the others went after the other two, Ellie tried to stand up and fell right back down, her clothes were severely blood soaked and she was feeling very weak, everything went black and she passed out. Orimime ran to her, creating a shield and started to heal her. The two the others were fighting managed to escape, but Ichigo utterly annihilated the one who had attacked Ellie. Chad reached down and picked her up and they took her back to Kisuke's. "What happened?" Kisuke looked at Renji and Ichigo "I warned you that they might try something if they sensed she was here, I'm sure they know about the rest of her family too. Why weren't you watching her better, never mind what's done is done, We'll leave her here to rest, Ururu watch over her." "May I ask why they want to hurt her so badly?" Orihime asked. "Well you see one of her grandfathers was from here, he created a portal device back when the Soul Society wasn't corrupt, when they wanted to take it and use it to control all universes he escaped with it to Hueco Mundo and started helping the hollows there become more powerful and sentient and in turn they helped him protect it, since the society was destroying everything trying to get to it. He was badly injured and some of them used it to send him and it to another universe, where he fell in love, and had children with a woman there. Their whole bloodline ended up having soul reaper abilities as well as healing also. Through the years his one daughter stayed in Hueco Mundo but she could not have children. Don left with his wife and other child, he use to visit often, but no one has seen him in years. We later tried duplicating the effect having a soul reaper here father a child ," he shortly glanced at Ichigo and then continued "But none had the healing abilities. Then it was thought that maybe it was because his wife was from another Universe but that wasn't it either. We recently figured out that It came from his wife not because where she was from but because she was descended from a long line of Celtic witches with powerful healing abilities. We know that from the Universe Ellie's family is from they are the last of Don's bloodline there and they are a threat to the Society, but a great potential benefit to our cause." "How interesting and sad for Ellie and her family. Are they here too?" Orihime asked. "Sort of they are training in Hueco Mundo." Kisuke replied.

Diana was heading to see Grimmjow and Ulquiorra for the night as all the training was completed for the day. Debra was already in her room, wondering to herself why they couldn't just go exploring around the complex "Don't wander, don't go outside, don't don't don't" Debra thought to herself. "How would anyone know anyway, if I wait till later tonight no one will know." she thought with a smile. She laid on the bed to rest till she was going to go explore. Talia was exhausted, walking back to her room, all she wanted was a nice long hot shower and a lot of sleep, that was until Gin caught up with her in the hallway and whispered in her ear, in a low sexy voice, "Come play with us later, Sweetheart." then he nipped her ear and went on his way. Talia went back to her room, took a shower and laid down for a quick nap. Debra got up, looked out her door and saw no one so she started off down one of the hallways. She kept walking trying to keep track of all her turns and hoping to see something interesting.

"Come on, that's enough talking already" Grimmjow already naked bellowed at Ulquiorra and Diana. He then ripped the robes from Diana's body, threw her on the bed, bit her nipple and licked the blood, turning to Ulquiorra, "Well, get your ass over here now!" then he returned to biting, sucking and licking up and down Diana. Ulquiorra stripped and went over to the bed, Grimmjow moved aside, and Ulquiorra crawled onto Diana, he kissed, licked and bit her from her lips to her breasts, then he raised up and shoved his now hard cock fast and hard into her wet pussy. Diana moaned loudly. She reached up and pulled Ulquiorra down and kissed him biting his lower lip, drawing blood, and then licked it and kissed him again. Grimmjow positioned himself behind Ulquiorra, dug his nails into his hips and rammed his hard cock into his ass, Ulquiorra jerked and smiled, he pressed his body harder against Diana and bit her neck licking the blood and then kissing, and biting all over, sweat and blood was everywhere. Grimmjow had increased his grip and blood was running down Ulquiorra's hips. Ulquiorra started moaning loudly and then Diana could feel him cum inside her, it felt so good she came too. Grimmjow took his hand and licked the blood from it, and then with a wicked little smile he regrabbed Ulquiorra's hips and pulled him up off of Diana, and went faster and harder, so fast and hard that Ulquiorra looked like a ragdoll to Diana. Ulquiorra screamed out in pleasure as he again came and shot cum all over Diana's body, Shortly after Grimmjow started to moan loudly, shooting his load into Ulquiorra's ass. They all laid on the bed for a few moments, then Grimmjow grabbed Diana's arm and yanked her from the bed, they went into the shower, after they were all wet, he positioned himself with his back to the water and proceeded to turn Diana around and bent her over, his cock was very large and hard again and he rammed it hard and fast into her tight ass, she screamed in pain and pleasure, he was pounding her so hard, she had to reach out and brace herself against the wall. Diana felt him claw into her hips deeper than ever before, when she looked down his hands had turned paw like with claws, it surprised her and excited her all at the same time. Grimmjow started pounding her ass even harder and faster, she felt herself cum and she was so hot, she screamed out in utter enjoyment. Then she felt him unload into her and she could feel every pulse, he then pulled out, turned her around, smiled and kissed her. Diana was surprised to see his face, the jawbone piece had disappeared, his teeth were more catlike and there was a bone strip across his forehead, she grabbed his head and pulled him down and kissed him again then smiled. they got out as Ulquiorra was entering and went and laid on the bed. "Wow, so sexy" Diana said looking at Grimmjow and smiling. "Of course!" was his reply, while motioning for her to go down on him. Diana crawled over him and bit his chest, then she worked her way down to his cock after licking on it for a few minutes it grew hard again and she began sucking on it. Diana heard the door and then felt Ulquiorra slide up under her, grab her hips and he licked, sucked and bit all over her clit, she moaned, and then felt him stick several fingers in her wet pussy, jamming them hard up her, she jerked and moaned more. She started sucking harder and faster on Grimmjow, even nipping at the head on the upstroke, he moaned and demanded "More!... Harder!!" She tried her best to comply, she could feel Ulquiorra move but he still had his fingers up her wiggling and jamming in and out, she felt a severe pain stab into her pussy, but it still felt strangely good. Grimmjow reached up and grabbed the back of her head and shoved her hard down, she choked a bit but she was working on a more primal level now and didn't care or bother. She felt herself cum, Ulquiorra pulled his hand out licking the blood and cum slowly from it while smiling at Grimmjow and then Grimmjow filled her mouth with warm sweet cum, so much it oozed out her lips. He then pushed her on her back next to him, she noticed Ulquiorra had transformed, he grabbed Grimmjow and flipped him over, clawed clear down his back and ass, drawing blood, he then licked his ass, running his tongue down over Grimmjow's balls then up to his ass, "Please me now, my pet and quit your teasing!" Ulquiorra obeyed as he rammed his hard cock into Grimmjow's ass. "Harder and get over here woman and sit above my head now!" Diana Got up on the head of the bed, sat down straddling Grimmjow's head, he lifted it up. "Closer!" she scooted closer and he buried his face in her wet pussy, ravaging every inch of it, the nipping and biting hurt a bit more now, but Diana didn't mind it was worth it.

 

Meanwhile, Debra was still exploring when she came upon a door that had two frosted full length windows on both sides of it, she could see lots of colors in the windows, she wanted to see what was inside. She put her hand on the handle and tried it, it turned and the door opened, she quickly entered and let the door shut behind her. The room was huge she couldn't even see the other walls, the ceiling was very tall and domed, it was dark with one very large soft light in the center, which resembled a moon. Everywhere she looked she could see fruits and vegetables and the ground beneath her feet was grass and soil. "Wow" was all that she could think. She went up to some close vines and picked a bunch of grapes, she ate one they were so sweet and juicy, perfect. She decided to walk around and see the rest of the room, there were so many different kinds of trees, vines and vegetables, it was incredible.


	11. Bad Decision, Captured

Debra, thought this room was one of the coolest places she had ever seen. It seemed to go on forever, she kept walking and exploring until she noticed another wall and another door. She walked towards it, when she got to the door and reached out for the handle, it startled her that it opened, A long blue haired girl, with a half circle bone piece on her head, a hole in her neck and short black robes was coming through the door, Debra thought she looked so cute, "What are you doing here, oh nevermind. You don't belong here and it's not safe, if you were wandering around the complex, you must return to your room right now." Debra sunk her head, "I was just bored, I wasn't trying to bother anyone" "Well regardless you must return now, now shoo, hurry. Oh and I'm Tyru, run off now, before anything happens." Debra listened or at least enough that she ran and ran until she got to the door she had originally entered, went back towards the way she had came but at the first intersection of hallways she went in a different direction than that of her room.

Talia had awoken and grabbed a set of clothes from the closet and set off for Aizen and Gin's room. When she arrived, she opened the door and saw them across the room Gin was tied into that contraption she was in before, he looked up at her, his cheeks blushed, sweat pouring down his face and smiled at her. "Just get comfortable on the bed, we'll be done momentarily" Aizen stated. He was pounding Gin's ass hard and fast, spanking and whipping him. Talia laid her clothes on the dresser and went to sit on the bed, the sight before her made her extremely hot and wet, she wanted to join but instead she leaned back and started fingering herself as she enjoyed the hot show in front of her. Gin started moaning louder and then he started to cum, it was shooting everywhere, Aizen just went harder and faster. Talia couldn't stand it, she started to get up but Aizen looked at her sternly and stated "Stay on the bed!" So instead she crawled to the bottom edge and leaned out toward Gin kissing him and lightly biting his bottom lip. Aizen just glared at her for a second and then returned his attention to Gin. Aizen started going harder and moaning unloading into Gin. When he was done, he walked over in between Gin and Talia, "You don't listen well now, do you?" Talia smiled "I didn't leave the bed now, did I?" Aizen just grabbed her, threw her face down on the bed and whipped her back and ass several times, Talia jerked and screamed out in pain, then he flipped her over and pinned her down biting her breasts. Talia squirmed but it was useless, he raised up and smiled wickedly at her, "Stay!" He then got up and went to the dresser he came back with a handful of satiny rope, then he proceeded to tie it around both her wrists tightly, tying the other ends to each of the top bed posts. He then got up and untied Gin, She's all yours until I return he said with a smile and then walked into the bathroom, Gin crawled up on the bed and split Talia's legs pinning them outwards to the bed and began to lick and bite all over Talia's hot wet pussy. Talia moaned, she felt him slide several fingers in her wet pussy and she jerked a little and moaned louder, she looked down at him and the sight made her even hotter, "More." she moaned he stopped and looked up at her sweat dripping blushing face, "So you want more do you, are you sure?" he asked with a wicked smile. Talia shook her head yes "No, I want to hear you ask for it." he lowered his voice, leaned forward "Now what is it you want, sweetheart?" "I want more, please.", with that Gin raised up, smiled, untied the ropes from the bedpost and flipped Talia over on her stomach, then he re-tied the ropes. He straddled her, bent down kissing her neck, bit her earlobe and then whispered in a low sexy voice "Didn't anybody ever tell you to be careful what you ask for Sweetheart, You just might get it." Then he raised back up and Talia felt the whip slash several times across her ass, she jerked and screamed out, he raised her hips and then quickly and with great force rammed his hard cock into her wet pussy, she moaned and then screamed out again when he started whipping her again so hard she could feel her skin welt, instinctively she tried to jerk away but he dug into her hips and started pounding in and out of her forcefully. Talia was so hot now, she could still feel the pain, but the pleasure was starting to take control. She heard Aizen come out of the bathroom, she turned her head in that direction to look and she saw him back at the dresser, when he got to the bed He wrapped a strip of dark satin around her eyes and fastened it at the back of her head, she couldn't see anything anymore. "Hey what's this?" "You did ask for more now." Gin replied, he pulled out of Talia "If you're not careful we may just have to shut that pretty mouth of yours too" Although Talia was enjoying herself mostly, there was a bit of worry, had she asked for more than she could handle, regardless she would never admit it. She then screamed out again as she felt the whip crash down again and again on her ass, then she felt a hand grab her breast and pinch and fondle her roughly. The whipping stopped and then she felt finger dig into hips yank them back up and a big hard cock slide into her ass, she moaned loudly, then he pounded her ass hard and fast, Talia moaned. Gin reached over, grabbed the whip and got up and started whipping Aizen's ass and then Talia going back and forth between the two. Talia screamed out again and tried to jerk away, the pleasure and the pain seemed so heightened and it was a bit much, but they were not stopping. On the next stroke across Aizens ass he moaned and started going even harder and faster. Then Gin walked around and crawled up next to Talia grabbing her chin and kissing her, she jerked and screamed out again as Aizen was spanking her very hard now as he pounded her ass, Gin smiled and then kissed her again one last time, "We warned you sweetheart." Then he reached onto the nightstand grabbing a satiny cloth and gagged Talia. She could feel blood run off her as Aizen started to jerk and unload in her. After he was finished she heard footsteps and then a door and quiet. She tried to relax, but the pain was still throbbing, what had she gotten herself into. She managed to get into a half sleep state when she was startled fully awake by the sound of a door and footsteps again, she felt the ropes loosen but she was afraid to move. They flipped her over and re-tied the ropes, she felt one of them grab her breasts and squeeze them hard, then biting and sucking, The other split her legs and bit and licked their way up until they reached her wet hot pussy and while licking and biting rammed several fingers up it. She squirmed and moaned. Everything seemed so much more sensitive and intense, Then she felt something hard slide into her ass hard and fast, and then started vibrating, she was getting so hot it wasn't funny. Then she felt them grab her hips and turn her midsection sideways, at the same time as the whip hit her ass, blood was drawn from her nipple, she tried to scream but it came out as a muffled squeak, They just kept whipping and biting and sucking until it seemed that the pain started to cause a weird but very nice pleasurable feeling, she moaned loudly and instead of jerking from the pain she was melting into it, actually enjoying every hit and bite. She felt the ropes loosened and removed from her wrist, the blindfold and gagged removed but she didn't want anything to stop, she sat up and clawed across Aizen's chest, grabbed the whip pressed herself against him kissing and biting, she then reached around and whipped his ass, he grabbed her and pushed her back down on the bed, and jammed his hard cock deep inside her wet pussy, she moaned and smiled he grabbed and clawed her breasts she grabbed one of his hands, he slapped her and the pain and heat of her cheek just made her hotter she grabbed his hand again bit his finger hard drawing blood, smiled licked it and then pushed it back towards her nipple. Gin got behind him and started whipping his ass hard and fast, he in turn pounded Talia even harder. Talia wasn't thinking anything anymore she was so in the moment, the pain, the pleasure, nothing else mattered, other than she wanted more, and for now she was getting it.

Debra was walking but she wasn't finding anything new or interesting. As she was walking she thought she heard a noise, when she turned she saw nothing so she continued, but the next thing she knew, someone was grabbing her from behind, she tried to scream but he put his hand and a cloth over her mouth, everything just faded out. When Debra came to she was strapped to a cold metal table in a small room, she tried to struggle loose to no avail. She screamed as loud as she could, but nothing. Then she heard a door open behind her she screamed out again. "That's pretty useless, there's nothing you can do, you are helpless!" As he walked past her to a table on the other side of the room she wasn't able to get a glimpse at his face but she didn't need to, she knew exactly who it was as soon as she saw the pink hair, this was not good, not good at all.


End file.
